Merge of Souls
by nightwhisper
Summary: The beginning of my first fanfiction series. Based on my PKMN charactersshow characters. This was my first attempt at this, so if it's a little immature in writing style, I was like 9,10 when or 11 something like that. So bare with me, the later chapters
1. Default Chapter

Note: This is years after the series! So Brock is 21, Ash 18, Misty 18, these are estimated ages upon data gathered from random sites. Ash and the gang have met many people overyears and have earned the respect from many people, and saved the day tons of times. But now they are going to meet the people that they will spend the most important times of they're lives together, go though the hardest times, and have tons of fun with. It all starts like this....  
  
"HEY ASH!!!"  
  
"Oh my, Ash look who it is!!!"  
  
"Who? Oh man it's Brock!!!"  
  
"HEY, How you've three well two I guess.."  
  
"Nah, still three of us Pikachu in the Pokemon Center."  
  
"Oh good. So what have you been doing the past couple of years."  
  
"Oh the normal, you know having to listen to Team Rocket, facing all kinds of danger, the normal," Misty says as if it was a everyday thing to talk about.  
  
"Oh hasn't changed any!" Brock said very happy he didn't miss out on much.  
  
Hours after the reunion they're all sitting in a café, Pikachu joined in on the fun. Talk about the past years events. Then a few governmental looking guys walks into the café looking around for someone.  
  
"Hey you guys need something?" The guy behind the counter.  
  
"Yes is there a Ash Ketchum, or Misty Hydro here?"  
  
"Yea over here!"  
  
"You two need to come with us. Also have you heard anything from your friend.."  
  
"Who me?"  
  
"Are you Brock Young?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You three need to come with us."  
  
"OK."  
  
After a long limo drive to some no where place in the outskirts of Jackson Bay they arrive to a old building that looks like a old Victorian house, they pull into an old drive way and get out.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, follow us."  
  
"Whatever. Ash don't you think this is just a little too weird." Misty wonders out loud.  
  
"Yeah hopefully we aren't in any trouble."  
  
When they walk inside many people where so busy they didn't even notice them walking inside. In one corner their where a few people who where having a great time, and weren't busy. Surprisingly they are led over to this group.  
  
"Everyone these are the other trainers we have been looking for."  
  
"Great," A extremely beautiful young lady around Brock's age," We've been waiting for the longest time."  
  
"Yeah welcome aboard the crew, unless these guys haven't explained yet."  
  
"They haven't, I'm Ash, this is Misty..."  
  
"And I'm Brock," extremely red," and you are?" of course towards the young lady.  
  
"Huh, I'm Kristina Queaze but, call me Kris. This is my brother Jake, the one over there if the green hair he's Nate, and he's talking to Samantha call her Sam or she'll get ticked."  
  
"What are we here for?"  
  
"Pika?"  
  
"Huh we'll explain. These two will take forever to explain." Jake says as pulling Ash, Misty, and Brock towards the door to go outside. Kris follows behind them.  
  
"OK sit down so we can explain it'll take awhile and it will shock you, it did all of us."  
  
"I'll start," Kris," Each one of you are needed so we can well, save the world."  
  
"......"  
  
"Yeah Ash and Misty for being great Pokemon trainers, and Brock Professor Ivy said you have a lot of experience in the field of Pokemon Science. So each one of you are needed. As for Jake for his skills of a trainer, and me for my experience in Pokemon biology."  
  
"OK but what from, I mean what are we saving the world from?"  
  
"A strong Pokemon, who has already killed many Pokemon and one person. We are all needed in this battle and everyone must do their share."  
  
"All right , but what kind of Pokemon is it?" Ash wonders hiding the hope of catching a rare and powerful Pokemon.  
  
"We haven't the slightest clue. We haven't seen it yet."  
  
"Have you any clue of what it is able to do?"  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
Silence falls over the gang, then Jake cuts in.  
  
"When we know one thing."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"It's powerful, and a descendent of a old Pokemon that died hundreds maybe thousand of years ago."  
  
"That helps a little," Brock," Do you know which?"  
  
"We're taking a wild guess of Mew, but we aren't sure."  
  
"Oh, that would be a great Pokemon to discover and study!"  
  
"Yes I know, but it would involve great risk of death."  
  
"Who cares it would be a great scientific ..."  
  
"Well,"  
  
"Oh great two Pokemon biology know it all's arguing about biology."  
  
"HEY CUT IT OUT KRIS, YOU TO BROCK!!!"  
  
"Oh OOPS got carried away," Kris looks embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah it happens to me two."  
  
"Anyhoo you three in?"  
  
"YEAH!!"  
  
Later that night Kris walks up to Brock to ask him something.  
  
"Who's your father?"  
  
"Flint he's the Pewter Gym Leader.?"  
  
"OH MAN FLINT'S YOU DAD?! I CAN'T BELIVE IT!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"OH me and him are friends practically family. At one time I pretty much lived with your family, and your the only one I haven't gotten to know."  
  
"That's cool, wow my whole family."  
  
"Yeah, of course I haven't met your mom, but my stepdad knew her well. Heck I was too young to remember if I did or not."  
  
"OH so you know about that.."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear she died, but I know how you feel, at least you have your dad. Your real dad."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh see, my dad died when I was three and, then my mom married my step and then she died years down the road. So I haven't got any real parents, and only two real brothers. Only one of them I can depend on," a tear runs down Kris' face," So your dad always kind of been my father, when I wasn't at my stepdad's place."  
  
By now Kris has a few tears coming down her face one after another. Brock can't stand seeing someone, anyone crying so he attempts to cheer her up some but doesn't have much luck.  
  
"Having a stepdad can't be that bad."  
  
"You don't know my stepdad!"  
  
"Well how bad could it be?"  
  
"Bad enough that Jake and I never want to go home or see him again," the tears getting worse.  
  
"Why? Does he not love you or something?"  
  
"Think of it as Cinderella, expect instead of treating us like slaves, he abused all of us, even the ones who were his children."  
  
"What?! Now why would anyone want to hurt you or Jake? Your both incredible people and so talented I thought a father or even a stepdad would praise have children like you."  
  
"He must not of thought like that. But the worst thing about it is that me and Jake got the worst of his abuse, and we have scars that whenever we see them it's reminds us of what he did to us."  
  
And of course tears getting worse and worse, Kris can't take it anymore and breaks down. Not caring that she sad all she cares about is that Brock's probably getting bored and thinking "Why is she telling me all this, I'm not a school councilor or something!" Without knowing it Kris is accidentally thinking out loud on that last part, and Brock is shocked at that comment.  
  
"Now why would you think that?" He says with a bit of laugh in there.  
  
"I dunno, it's just most people don't like to listen to what other people have to say. Especially when it's something like this."  
  
"No, it's ok. I don't mind actually I'm glad you told me," Kris gives him a look like your nuts aren't you," it's good when someone is treated like that , that they tell someone, so they can let it all out, and not hide it anymore."  
  
"Thanks for listening," and they were both down sitting on the porch and she couldn't help but to hug him," no one really ever has listened to me expect for your dad."  
  
"Yeah, well, everyone could listen to what others have to say, instead of shrugging them off and, not paying attention."  
  
"Thanks," and during this they were still embraced in each others arms, and Brock was glad to be comforting Kris at last.  
  
Then Jake comes outside and ruins this perfect moment for Brock.  
  
"HELLO!! What the heck's going on?"  
  
"Jake.."  
  
"Jake I'll explain," Brock is hoping this means Kris won't get in trouble with Jake," See we were talking and it got too emotional for her and I was just trying to comfort her."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"When thanks for the talk Brock I'll see you two in the morning I'm going to bed. I'm really tired and need some sleep."  
  
"You ok though?"  
  
"Yeah Brock, I'm fine."  
  
Kris walks back into the house, walks up to the room the girls were sharing.  
  
"Hi girl, you look like you've been crying," Sam says the moment Kris enters the room, being her best friend she realized real quickly.  
  
"Oh, me and Brock were talking about something and I got really emotional and broke down right in front of Brock, practically in his arms. I'm ok now, tired but ok."  
  
"I bet that made Brock somewhat happy," Misty knowing Brock and girls," Yeah he'd do anything to have a girl wrapped up in his arms!"  
  
"How long have you known him Misty?"  
  
"Oh, 8 years maybe 9."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was just wondering."  
  
"What do you think of him?"  
  
"I think his sweet and kind."  
  
"OH MAN!! Brock would do anything to hear you say that! He never even been able to get a girl interested in him."  
  
"Really? Man that's pathetic!"  
  
"Sam shut-up!"  
  
"Kris, likes, Brock!" Sam says in one of those little annoying kid voices.  
  
"So, what if I do!"  
  
"Chill girl chill! I'm just amazed you finally got feeling for a guy! I mean some of the hottest guys have asked you out and you've dumped them. It just kindda amazes me that your just now going for someone that you know nothing about, and all of a sudden you go head-over-heels for some guy who can't even get a girl to even consider liking him."  
  
"It doesn't matter. Anyway I know his father, his past till he left to go with Misty and Ash, and he listens to me! None of those macho men would probably even consider listening to me caring how I'm feeling!"  
  
"She's got a point Sam. I mean Brock has always been there for Ash and me, and he's a good guy. Sure we'll fight but over the dumbest things! He's the perfect guy, none of those girls would get to know him that's all."  
  
"See Sam, I'm willing to get to know him."  
  
"He'll love that! Oh this is so great for him he might actually get a girl!"  
  
"Yeah, and for once I'll actually get close to a guy."  
  
Meanwhile outside, Jake and Brock are talking about, well the kind of thing to grown men would talk about. In their case the subject is Kris.  
  
"She told you about our stepdad didn't she? She only cries like that when she talks about it."  
  
"Yeah. That's terrible, you and her shouldn't of had to gone though that kind of thing."  
  
"I guess. The worst thing about it is that he abused Kris the most. One time she hardly made it though one of his attacks, and when he was done with her he got me, then after awhile he had no more strength in him to continue with the others."  
  
"She nearly..."  
  
"Yeah she nearly died, lucky Brian came home. He's acts tough but he has a soft spot in his heart for Kris. So the both of us were able to sneak her out and get her to your dad, of course this is when he wasn't with you guys. He took her, hid her, and helped her regain health. After two days he was in the mood to hit something so he was looking for Kris, then found out we hid her somewhere so she could get better, he never found out where she was but then he beat me for doing it."  
  
"How old were you and Kris?"  
  
"I was 11 and she was 8, the others were to young to remember. But she was only 8, normal kids don't have to go though that kind of thing when their 8."  
  
"Man that's, that's too horrible to even think of."  
  
"That one scar that she has from where her hair starts on her forehead to down next to her left eye, that's from that one attack. You can't really see it because of her hair and when she has her glasses on then you really can't."  
  
"Glasses?"  
  
"Oh yeah we both wear contacts, she wears her glasses more than I do, but we get it from our mom."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And if you think she's pretty now then wait till she has her glasses on! Man she gets so gorgeous within seconds! Listen me talking about my sister like this, it's a habit, love her too much. Well tomorrow's a big day we're going to have a free day then we have to get working on this Pokemon thing."  
  
"Yeah ok."  
  
Next morning everyone is down at breakfast expect Kris she's still asleep.  
  
"Good morning everyone," Ash, as he comes down from bed," what smells so good? Is Brock cooking pancakes?"  
  
"Yep, it's been along time since we've had some of his pancakes."  
  
"PIKA!!"  
  
"Ok is everyone down here?"  
  
"No Brock, I think Kris is they only one still upstairs."  
  
"Sam's coming in a few minutes she wanted to take a shower, and Kris was still asleep when I left our room."  
  
"Ok, then let's get started but save some for Kris and Sam."  
  
"OK!"  
  
"Hey Brock, maybe you should go wake Kris up."  
  
"Why don't you do it?"  
  
"Because then all the good stuff would be gone, and we don't have it save anything but maybe 5 pieces of bacon for Kris and one slice of toast. She doesn't eat breakfast that much."  
  
"Heck, she doesn't eat much of anything!" Nate is the big mouth and always shares his opinion no matter what," that's why she's so freaking skinny. She doesn't eat anything."  
  
"Yeah I guess so, I've tried to get her to eat. I've even stuffed food down her throat and she just won't eat. I dunno why, but anyway, Brock are you going to wake her up? Looks like you aren't going to eat anything either."  
  
"I already ate, and sure I'll go wake her up."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
On his way upstairs he bumps into Sam on the stairs.  
  
"Hey there's food at least there should be some food on the table, and if it's all gone there's some stashed in the oven."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Is Kris awake?"  
  
"Nope still asleep, she got hardly any sleep last night something kept her up."  
  
He just shrugs it off and replies," Ok, well I'm going to wake her up."  
  
And the door was right at the top of the stairs so he opens the door and quietly walks in and there Kris was asleep in her bed.  
  
"Kris, wake up."  
  
Instead of waking up she just kind of flops over on her side, and for some weird reason she looks very disturbed, like a nightmare was ruinning her sleep. Brock sits on the side of her bed trying to wake her up.  
  
"Hey, Kris, wake up."  
  
Nothing happens. Brock turns from her for only a few seconds. Then Kris finally wakes up but not how Brock was hoping.  
  
"NOOOOO," screaming and yelling," NO NO NO!"  
  
"Kris it's ok," catching her as she falls back into the bed, then wrapping his arms around her to hopefully calm her down," Shh, it's ok, what's the matter?"  
  
"Brock you can't go with us anywhere!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"At least not to an island!"  
  
"Why Kris?"  
  
"He'll take you, then makes you turn on me, and then we..."  
  
"Kris what are you talking about it was only a dream."  
  
"NO! NO IT WASN'T"  
  
"Kris it was a dream none of it is real, nothing is going to happen."  
  
"You don't understand..."  
  
"Kris it was a dream nothing happened, nothing going to happen, Ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Hey, I heard yelling," Ash walks into the room," is everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah we're fine, tell the others we'll be down in a few moments."  
  
Ash nods and walks out of the room. Brock says,"Ok, Kris get dressed than come downstairs and we'll go into town have some fun." She slowly nods her head and sighs as Brock walks out of the room. A few hours later the whole gang is in the in town having one heck of a time, then they decide a dolphin cruse would be a great relaxation trip, also because Jackson Bay is famous for this time of year when dolphins gather in the bay. So they would see tons of dolphins. A few water Pokemon like a Gyrados or two that feed on Magicarp and a few Seels.  
  
"So Kris you feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah Nate."  
  
"What all have you two been doing?"  
  
"Nate leave."  
  
"Hey I'm just making conversation."  
  
"Yeah with to people who don't want anything to do with you right now." Kris replies cooly," Have you ever thought that sometimes not everyone wants talk to YOU!"  
  
"Fine I get it! I leave you to love birds alone."  
  
"SHUT UP!!" both Kris and Brock Nate finally getting on their last nerve.  
  
"I wonder where he got an idea like that!"  
  
"Ash shut it!" Brock snaps at Ash.  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"What the matter Brock? Are you scared someone is going to figure out that," by now Brock's on his feet and fixing to punch Ash's face in," Brock really I was just joking! NOO!" Brock picked up Ash by the back of his shirt and is dragging off to another part of the ship while Misty, Kris, and Jake are laughing so hard. A few minutes later Brock comes back with out Ash making everyone think of things he could of done to him.  
  
"Where's Ash?"  
  
"Oh just hang out with a couple of girls who know him really good."  
  
"Brock, where is he exactly?"  
  
"OK, there are a couple of girls over there that, are pretty much like Gary's girls."  
  
"NO WAY!" Misty every shocked," You mean Ash has FANS?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"I meet them earlier on the boat and they asked if I knew him."  
  
"I can't believe it!"  
  
Everyone gets a good laugh when Ash finally comes back looking very mad and what looks beaten. Ash, Misty, and Jake went up to the upper deck to get a really good view, while Brock and Kris stay on lower deck.  
  
"I'm so tired."  
  
"Didn't you sleep last night?"  
  
"Hardly. I keep getting woken up by something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just stuff," Kris is trying explain," My mind as playing tricks on me and stuff I hardly slept."  
  
"Well lay down then."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There's no where to lay and these seats aren't even comfortable to sit on imagine trying to lay down on them."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
They sit there and talk for awhile after minutes Kris starts falling asleep. Finally she gets to the point where she'll fall over, so he pulls her over and leans her up against himself and she falls asleep. Before he could stop himself Brock falls asleep himself. Maybe 20 minutes later, Jake and Misty come back and are very surprised for one they're still there, two they're both asleep, and three how close they are.  
  
"Hello, Brock. WAKE UP!"  
  
"What the heck are you doing?!" He yells as he jerks awake.  
  
"Nothing we're just wondering what you're doing?"  
  
"I guess I fell asleep."  
  
"Yeah. How she end up all cuddled up with you?" Jake being the big brother that has to protect little pathetic Kris.  
  
"Well, she was falling asleep and was fixing to take a nose dive so I pulled her up against me so she would have some support to stay up and not break her nose." Brock says kindda thinking it isn't any of your business anyway. This was the last day of freedom that the group has and will have for along time. Days later the group is training, researching, training, and more researching. Finally after what seems the hardest day they have had yet, it's time to EAT! But it wasn't the like calm dinner they had hoped. They carry on a conversation about what each other is studying, and it's Kris' turn.  
  
"So Kris what is it that you have to spend hours reading, and Internet time?" Jake ask curiously.  
  
"Yeah what have you been reading up on?"Brock ask as well.  
  
"Oh, Huh, Jake and maybe Brock knows this.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well Flint use to tell this old story that one day 7 warriors will show themselves and will protect the world from the dangers that are dystend to cause this world pain, suffering, and maybe it's end. This group has a leader, someone that no one would expect to be this super fighter. The Princess of Healing and Love, she can raise people from the dead and cause Pokemon to reach ultimate levels and evolve into super Pokemon that can defeat anything. And when her, the leader, her protector Pokemon and, her love come together they call upon the mighty Pokemon of Truth and he fights along them and can beat all challenges that come their way. And the Princess it's said that she's someone who's been abused, has had many trials, and the hardest life. And I have a pretty good idea who they are."  
  
A huge argument raises and ends with Kris running outside, and Brock following her. Brock convinces her that they were only confused and worn out so she should ignore all they said and to come inside it's too cold to be outside. She runs up to bed without anyone noticing, falls into the bed and falls asleep. Hours later she is waken up.  
  
"Kris, hey Kris."  
  
"What? Don't tell me your coming up here to yell at me more!"She quickly, uneasily ask Ash.  
  
"No, but have you seen Brock? You were last with him."  
  
"No I thought he went to talk to you Ash."  
  
"Well he's gone now and we've searched everywhere the house, the property, and went into town even, and he's not anywhere."  
  
"No, he was with you guys last."  
  
"No he wasn't. We never saw him after you two went running out the door."  
  
"Well I dunno where he could of gone because he told me he was going to talk to you."  
  
"Oh no we have a problem."  
  
Week later.....  
  
Kris, Jake, and Ash are sitting at a table at a Vermilion local deli, talking about what they know about the mysterious Pokemon. Well at least Jake and Ash are.  
  
"Yea, well maybe."  
  
"I doubt that it is a robot Ash."  
  
"What do you think Kris? Kris!"  
  
"HUH Oh what?"  
  
"Oh man you spaced out again Kris."  
  
"Oh, sorry I have a lot on my mind. So I can't think about any of it without spacing."  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Jake wondering just because he's the big protective brother.  
  
"Oh just the normal, where Brock is, what is this Pokemon, is Brock OK, does the Pokemon we're looking have Brock? The normal."  
  
"Oh, why are you thinking about Brock so much though?"  
  
"You know that's a good thing to think about, I mean what if it does?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What if the Pokemon we're after has Brock, I mean it's a good plan. Take one of them and make it harder for them! Perfect for anyone trying to make sure we don't ruin their plans, you know that kind of thing."  
  
"Yea why do you think I've been thinking about?" Kris says with a little bit of annoyances.  
  
"Well at least your thinking about something useful and more real life." Jake replies meaning it towards the stuff she's been researching.  
  
"Hey I've gotten plenty of stuff to prove it might be true. Plus I have a pretty good idea who they are."  
  
"OK then who?"  
  
Before Kris could even reply they are interrupted by an explosion across the street. The three run out of the deli and across the street. Out of the top of the crushed building something flies of into the darkness.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Something attacked the lab."  
  
Later in the hotel rooms that the gang is staying in they all are having a long conversation that Kris isn't apart of because she's out on the balcony outside the room she was sharing with Misty and Sam. Misty is the only one who can tell why she doesn't want to be with the group, because the subject was Brock. She slips from the group and walks outside.  
  
"Hey Kris."  
  
"Oh hey Misty, need something?"  
  
"No, I was tried of listening to them. But are you OK? What's been bugging you so bad? You look like your about to cry."  
  
"I'm trying to hold back the tears."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just want everyone to leave me alone! Jake's been treating me like a baby, Sam too, and I'm so confused about everything! I swear I'm losing it!"  
  
"It's OK. Is it about Brock?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I dunno for some reason I have feelings that I've never felt for a guy! I have never let a guy touch me or get as close as he has! I'm confused it has me so messed up, and when he went missing it made me feel like apart of me is gone! I can't concentration on anything! It makes my feel so empty and that I can't do anything!"  
  
"Kris there's only one word for that diagnosis!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kris, your in deep."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Deep in LOVE! It's easy to tell your deeply in love with Brock!"  
  
Kris flops down on the lounge chair next to her and starts crying more than she has. Misty sits next to her.  
  
"Kris, that's what it is and you know it. Admit it that's what it is, you love Brock."  
  
"I dunno, I don't know if that's what it is..." Misty cuts her off.  
  
"NO KRIS!! Don't say that you know that's what is admit it, you know it, I know it!" There's a pause and Kris doesn't reply," Kris why won't you admit it? Are you scared it might by true, or are you scared for everyone to know? Is that what it is?"  
  
"Misty if you knew, then you would understand why!"  
  
"Why what Kris?"  
  
"Why I swore to myself I wouldn't fall in love! I am in love with Brock, I can't help it! But I can't be with him!" With that Kris runs inside and good for her there wasn't anyone else in there other wise, it would of made things worse.  
  
Everyone left expect Sam she was sitting on her bed and Kris ran by and locked herself in the bathroom. Misty comes running inside and Sam looks at her like what did you do.  
  
"Misty what's wrong with Kris?"  
  
"I don't know! We were talking and she spattered a lot of her emotions, and I think I said something wrong!"  
  
"Well lets see if we can get her out of the bathroom. But I promise you she's hard to convince."  
  
"OK."  
  
After many attempts they give up and walk down the hall where the guys were staying.  
  
"What is it girls?" Jake ask as he answers the door.  
  
"It's Kris," Misty answers with the sound of worry and guilt in her voice," She locked herself in the bathroom and won't come out."  
  
"Sam what did you do to her?!"  
  
"Sam didn't do anything! I did!"  
  
"Well let's go try it again," Jake," Hey guys I'll be back in a minute."  
  
"OK!" Nate and Ash reply in unison.  
  
Minutes later the three are outside the bathroom door trying to get Kris to come out. They give up for just a few minutes to think how to get her out.  
  
"OK Misty what happened exactly?"  
  
"Ok, we were talking and I got her to admit that she loves Brock. Well she did, then said something about she swore herself she wouldn't fall in love and ran."  
  
Jake gets a weird look on his face and starts looking around the room.  
  
"Jake what are doing?"  
  
"Kris always takes her Pokeball pouch that she wears around her waist off when she's walks into the room. So it's laying some where around here!"  
  
"Ok?" Misty answers a little confused.  
  
"Here it is!"  
  
"Thanks Sam! Ok now where's that Pokemon?"  
  
"Which one?" Misty asked because she knows nothing about what Pokemon Kris has or what types she likes.  
  
"Lunareon, she is, well I think she's a psychic Pokemon, I need to check."  
  
Jake walks over to the window and looks out.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
"The moon Misty."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well Misty see Lunareon's type changes with the moon," Sam explains since Jake's busy," See on a full moon she's fire/electric, on a half moon she's psychic/water/ice, and when it's a crescent moon she is what we call a lunar type Pokemon."  
  
"OH!"  
  
"Yeah it's in between crescent and half."  
  
"So she's psychic/water/ice," Misty says hoping she got it right.  
  
"Yeah! Lunareon go!"  
  
"Lunareon?"  
  
"Hey girl can you teleport Kris out here, and if you can't teleport me in."  
  
"Lunar," meaning sure," Lun eon ar. Lunareon."  
  
"Ok then, teleport me in there?"  
  
"Lunar," the dog like Pokemon says with a nod.  
  
Next thing they know Jake's gone and Lunareon's still there. Then they hear Kris scream and Jake yelling. It's stops in a few minutes and Jake comes out of the bathroom without Kris and whispers.  
  
"It's going to take awhile so we'll be out soon."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Hours later Jake with Kris in his arms asleep, emerges from the bathroom.  
  
"Kris cried herself to sleep." Jake says as he lays down on her bed.  
  
"How'd it go?"  
  
"Misty don't worry about it."  
  
"I want to know if I said something wrong, or if I did anything at all!"  
  
"Ok, you didn't do either. It's just the way our stepfather is."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He has this thing were he told her if she ever gets a boyfriend or he finds out she fell in love, he'd see to it come how he'd kill the guy or get him tossed in jail."  
  
"How would he know?"  
  
"He has ways."  
  
"Oh. He doesn't treat you like that does he?"  
  
"No, actually he told me if I don't get a married by time I'm 25 he'll kill me."  
  
"Oh. How.... Nice."  
  
"Yeah, so just let her sleep she'll be OK by morning. See ya tomorrow."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Jake leaves and the girls go to sleep. Kris is the first one wake in the morning, but then Misty wakes up too.  
  
"Misty? Hey I'm sorry about last night. I know I worried you and stuff."  
  
"Nah it's Ok."  
  
"Thanks though."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"If you didn't make me admit it last night, I probably never would of realized that I feel like that. Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
The both smile over the short talk. Later that day they're talking again but about stuff other than the whole strange Pokemon thing, and not about Brock, but just things.  
  
"HA! I'd pay to see Ash, do that!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well it sounds almost impossible for Ash to do that!"  
  
"Why does it sound impossible for Ash to be a good rider?"  
  
"I don't know I mean he just doesn't look like that kind of guy who'd ride. That's all."  
  
"He won."  
  
Misty was telling Kris about some of the old adventures the three use to encounter. She was telling her about the time Ash raced on Ponyta/Rapidash.  
  
"Oh I miss doing that!"  
  
"What Kris?"  
  
"Oh yeah, see I'm a champion rider."  
  
"Oh cool. Which do you ride Rapidash or Ponyta?"  
  
"Rapidash. Matter of fact one of my team Pokemon is my racing Rapidash. I've had her since she was a Ponyta. Dash and I won so many competitions, we practiced so much and trained so much she evolved quickly. Riding was the only thing I could do to get out of the house, away from my stepfather expect for school."  
  
"Wow, you sound too go at this."  
  
"I've probably lost it by now, knowing how to ride like I use to."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
That night they arrived in Kinific Town, were Kris and Jake are from. The two's stepfather practically owns the town, so where ever they go people stare at the gang because of Jake and Kris. Finally the bump into someone who will actually speak to them.  
  
"Mindy, hi!"  
  
"Hello Kris, Oh and you too Jake! Luckily for you two your stepfather isn't in home he's off on a year long business trip."  
  
"Oh thank you, so much!"  
  
"It's locked so I'll take you there."  
  
"Who's that Kris?"  
  
"Oh she's the little old maid that lives in the house, you know she cooks, cleans, and that kind of thing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They walk up to a huge mansion and everyone but Jake, Kris, and Mindy look at in awe. They walk around to the kitchen door and walk in. Kris and Jake show them around the place and give each one their own room. Jake and Kris decide to take their own childhood rooms. Later Kris and Misty were suppose to go for a walk but Misty couldn't find Kris and no one knew where she was, so Misty decides to walk around to mansion grounds alone. After maybe 30 minutes she can see the stables, and can hear galloping. She continues on, hoping to be able to see who's out riding.  
  
"Oh, Hey Kris!"  
  
Kris brings the Rapidash to a stop and yells back.  
  
"Hey Misty sorry about that I thought I would make it back in time to walk with you but I got hocked on riding."  
  
"It's ok!"  
  
"Come here and meet Dash."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Kris jumps off her horse Pokemon and walks her over to Misty.  
  
"Dash be nice this is Misty, Misty this is Dash."  
  
"Hello. Man she's beautiful!"  
  
"Yeah and fast!"  
  
"How fast?"  
  
"If she had a good rest and some food faster than a Pidgeot."  
  
"Man, I bet you don't ever ride her that fast!"  
  
"Actually every once in awhile when I really want to get away I go that fast."  
  
"Then she really does deserve the name Dash!"  
  
"Yeah. Want to ride?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well not Dash how about a different one and we hit the riding trail?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Ever ridden?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then we'll that it slow, for awhile."  
  
"OK!"  
  
The two head out on the riding trail, and don't come back for hours. By time they came back it was at least 10 p.m. so they decide to head to the house and call it a night. In the middle of the night something weird is about to happen. In Kris' room she's laying asleep, but then something appears in the room with her. The figure keels down next to her bed and reaches out a hand, and sweeps back some hair in her face. Then a whisper is heard from the stranger , but the voice is sweet and calm, not harsh and the voice of an invader of danger.  
  
"Kris, Kris wake up."  
  
It's dark so there's a large shock for Kris when she opens her eyes and there's someone leaning over her. But so she'd wouldn't scream the person reaches for the lamp and turns it on. Kris realizes who it is and can't help but to sit up and throw her arms around the stranger.  
  
"SH! It's ok Kris!"  
  
"Oh are you ok? I thought I'd never see you again!"  
  
"I'm ok."  
  
"Oh Brock! I've missed so much!!"  
  
"Kris calm down ok? I'm ok."  
  
"What happen? Where'd you go?"  
  
"The Pokemon that we're after caught me off guard and teleported me before I could do anything. Ok I have important stuff to tell you."  
  
"Ok but what's it called? What is the Pokemon?"  
  
"No I can't say he's name or he'll hear it in his mind and he'll come here and hurt us both!"  
  
"Ok, tell what need to tell me then!"  
  
"I'm going to tell where his hide out is, go to Sharp Top Mountain Island it's on the north side of the mountain about mid mountain range. Ok get so far?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok, now by time you get there I won't be on your side...." Kris cuts him off before he can finish.  
  
"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"  
  
"I don't like this, but he has already performed the mind control but he can't control me while he's asleep so that's my only time to get away. But when he wakes up he can control me again. Tomorrow he's going to brainwash me, and I won't remember you or anyone at all only the memories he gives me to believe their the real thing. I believe me it won't be stuff like my life now. I'll be on his side with out knowing I'm suppose to be on your side. I'm sorry he's too powerful for me stop alone, so you all get there as soon as you can."  
  
"Ok I swear it, we'll be there in days."  
  
"Good. I have a few more thing to say, one I'll say tons of stuff to you guys that I don't mean it. Two, I'll say stuff to you I would ever even think of saying to even in thought. And last he's been watching you guys and makes me watch it too. Last night he made me watch, and do you really feel like that or was it a stunt for Misty?"  
  
"No I really mean it!"  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I feel the same way for you!"  
  
"Really?" Kris says looking into his eye's to make sure he wasn't joking with her.  
  
"Yes, really. I'm going to do a lot of stuff to you, but it won't be me doing it, it'll be him controlling me to do it. It will hurt but understand, if I wasn't under mind control, I wouldn't ever hurt you or do any of the stuff that's going to happen, because I love you too much to hurt you. Ok? Promise me you'll understand that and remember that I love you, and everything I said to you. Promise me."  
  
"I understand, I swear I'll remember all of that."  
  
"Good girl," He kisses her forehead," ok now I have to go he'll wake up and if he finds I'm gone he kill me, so I have to go. I love you."  
  
"Me too. Bye Brock."  
  
With that Brock disappears again leaving Kris with a mind rushing with questions, a confused mind, and a heavy heart. She tries falling asleep again but can't and rushes though the hallway to Jake's room. She walks in and flips on the light, that wakes Jake up.  
  
"Kris what? You ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. But Brock not."  
  
"Kris we don't know that. You've been dreaming."  
  
"NO! HE CAME INTO MY ROOM, WOKE ME UP, AND TOLD A LOT OF STUFF IMPORTANT STUFF!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"That we need to go to Sharp Top Mountain Island that's where he's hiding!"  
  
"Who's he?"  
  
"The Pokemon we're after, speaking of him, he's the one of took Brock. He already has him under the mind control, but tomorrow he's going to brainwash him. So we have to get there a.s.a.p.!! Get it?!"  
  
"Yeah, I still think your dreaming!"  
  
"NO I'M NOT!!!!"  
  
"Ok, Ok, I believe you. But why are you so worked up?"  
  
"Because that's not all he said."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"I'll explain later."  
  
"NO now Kris."  
  
"He also said three more things, don't take any of what he says to us offensively, that he shares the same feelings, and he loves me too much to hurt me!" Kris said this fast enough that Jake didn't understand anything after don't that anything offensively.  
  
"Ok, back up Kris, He said that he what?"  
  
"That he loves me as much as I love him. We share the same feelings for each other."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's good, now I really believe you let's wake up the others, and head out now."  
  
"YES!"  
  
"But first where exactly is Sharp Top Mountain Island?"  
  
"I know exactly where it is!"  
  
The next day the group are all on flying Pokemon flying or swimming Pokemon. Ash with Pidgeot, Jake on Charizard, Sam on a Dewgong , Nate on Fearow, Misty on Blastoiste, and Kris last on Aerojet or her Aerodactyl. Ash made her stay back because it just happens to be the same Aerodactyl that attacked him back in Grandpa Canyon. After hours the island comes into sight and Kris takes the lead. She leads them to the north side, mid range, and then it's comes into sight the hideout of whatever it was. They all land and talk about how to come in there, then Kris suggest that they leave the point that they're at and go to the village that was at the base of the mountain. The agreement was made so they hike down the mountain and find a place to stay during the night. Awhile after they arrive Kris decides to go exploring in town and Misty goes with her. During the walk a woman stops them, neither one knows the woman.  
  
"Hello can we help you?" Kris asks in a kind voice.  
  
"Yes, I was just wondering , is your mother's name Jelinda?"  
  
"Yes, yes my mothers name was Jelinda. Why did you know her?"  
  
"Not really. You must be Kristina. She only had one girl!"  
  
"Yes. How did you know her?"  
  
"We use to live in a town together, I saw her at like school and stuff."  
  
"Oh, ok nice to talk to you we're kind of in a hurry."  
  
"Ok. Bye."  
  
"That was weird Kris."  
  
"Misty I have a weird feeling that everyone here knows me for some weird reason. They all look so happy to see me or something. It's weird. And at woman looks so much like my mother."  
  
Misty looks around and realizes that everyone did look happy to see her.  
  
"Well why don't we head back?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
On the way back Kris notices one man who looked familiar but she doesn't know where someone from her past. But Misty pulls her onwards. When they get there Kris tells Jake and he said he saw him too but couldn't put his figure on who it was. They shrug it off and continue with their "normal" life. After about noon there is a knock on the door. Ash goes to answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yes this is for Mr.Ketchum, Mr. Queaze , Ms. Queaze, Ms.Hydro, Ms. Johnson, and Mr. Kipolto."  
  
"Thanks. Who's it from?"  
  
"Some man dropped it off for you all?"  
  
"Did you get his name?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Thanks." Ash says as he shuts the door," Hey everyone come here!"  
  
"What?" everyone less in unison.  
  
"We've been invited to a Dinner Banquet tonight."  
  
"Where?" Kris asks because it could be a trap.  
  
"At Kintiop Center. It's located at Mid Mountain Village."  
  
"Sounds fishy to me."  
  
"Yeah Jake has a point."  
  
"So does Kris."  
  
"I agree with you both," Ash is talking," Let's go but be very careful."  
  
"Yeah, make sure you bring your Pokemon." Adds Jake.  
  
The group of heroes start preparing for anything that might happen that night. When it was time to leave they make a check of everything, then leave. They arrive at the building and it's the exact building they saw earlier. When they enter the door slams behind them which cause a shock and no exit. The group stands and waits for an ambush but nothing happens. Lights flash on over a table then a person emerges from darkness and his face is shrouded in the shadow of the hat that he wore.  
  
"Sit, enjoy yourselves to the food," as he says this food appears out of no where on all the plates," Then the host of the party shall join you."  
  
He leaves and everyone just looks at where he was standing then take a seat at the large rectangle table. Kris leans over to Misty and whispers.  
  
"That wasn't Brock."  
  
"Who could it of been then?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Kris your probably the only one who would know," Nate asks," Was that him?"  
  
"Who Brock?," Nate nods his head for a yes," No it wasn't. It was some other guy I don't know who."  
  
"Oh."  
  
What seems like hours later a man comes out of a door, and says he's the host. He was dressed for a dinner party, decently, gracefully walks over to the table. He had glasses of sterling silver they shine as he introduces himself.  
  
"Hello, thank you for coming. I see that you all are dressed properly since the invite didn't mention it. I'm Mr. Kingston and I'm very glad to see all of you could make it," He says as he walks around the table looking each one of them in the eyes but they couldn't look he back in the eyes for they were covered in shadow like the first man," and such lovely looking young ladies," He walks over to Kris," especially you Miss Queaze, I understand you've been going though some rough times, but tonight will be different I promise it," when he finishes he picks her hand up and gives her a kiss on the hand like any good gentlemen would.  
  
"Thank you." Kris tries to say as calm as she can.  
  
He finally takes his seat and then Kris decides to test a theory she has.  
  
"So Mr. Kingston, how'd you know that I was going though some rough times lately?"  
  
"I have ways."  
  
"Like.."  
  
"Let's say it's all to do with the mind."  
  
He quickly changes the subject and the group gets talking, but Kris leans to Misty.  
  
"Misty, I think I know who Mr. Kingston really is."  
  
"Who? Brock?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"Remember he kissed me?"  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"Brock has kissed me Misty. That's him."  
  
"Ok."  
  
After many more hours a strange light comes from a cracked door.  
  
"Now, if you all would please follow me."  
  
Everyone follows him to the door, as he opens it a huge arena like Indigo Field. On the other side nothing is there then more light comes from the other side and a tall, mysterious figure appears.  
  
"My master Mewtwo," Mr. Kingston introduces the figure. (Ok your thinking what about MSB, well I wrote this way before I knew it was coming to America or that I knew it was in Japan, so this just shows how little I use to know about PKMN.)  
  
Then "Mr. Kingston" walks over to the figure.  
  
"Now that we have leered you in here I shall rid this planet of you. But first, aren't you missing one of your members?" With that Mr. Kingston's clothes disappear and the glasses, underneath was no one else than, Brock." Now to kill you all but spare him, he's pretty useful."  
  
"No, you can try!" Ash being himself a big mouth," Pikachu go!"  
  
"PIKA!!"  
  
"GO CHARIZARD!"  
  
"ARCANINE GO!" Sam tossing a Pokeball.  
  
"LUNAREON, GO!"  
  
"GO MAROWAK!" Nate's Marowak which was larger than a normal Marowak.  
  
"TOGECHIKKU COME ON!" Misty has improved her team last time we saw her.  
  
The team of Pokemon all run towards Mewtwo with all they're speed but they all get past back in the power Mewtwo's Barrier.  
  
"Go Onix. Let's take care of that mutt."  
  
"Lunareon get Brock's Onix," Kris hardly believing the words coming from her mouth," Crescent Moon Ray now!"  
  
"Evil of side of Lunareon turn on your trainer!" Brock says before Lunareon can attack Onix. But instead she turns around and fires at Kris. Now this attack is powerful enough to kill most Pokemon, so the impact of it makes Kris fly and hit the wall. Kris' back was already weak from when her stepfather abused her, so it cause her to fall to the ground and faint, but before she does a little bit of blood leaks like a stream flowing from her mouth.(Her back is that bad.) Some how Brock returns to his normal self, and runs to Kris.  
  
"Kris, Kris come on! Kris wake up!"  
  
Not even a flinch from Kris, makes Brock's hope of her being ok falls.  
  
"Come on Kris, please wake up!"  
  
"Brock?" very weakly Kris finally answers," What?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm back to normal now. I promise."  
  
Meanwhile, Lunareon and Onix had joined the battle with Mewtwo. For now the good is losing to evil.  
  
"Come on Charizard we have to beat him!" Jake says trying to convince Charizard not to give in.  
  
"Pikachu we can't lose!"  
  
Misty had seen Kris slam against the wall and was making her way over there, then the Pokemon gave in a lost. Mewtwo then looks down to where Kris was with Brock his eyes glowing a strange red, then Brock turns back to Mewtwo's side and no one could stop him.  
  
"Attack the girl!" Mewtwo commands Brock and Brock follows his orders and attacks Kris.  
  
Kris had ganged her strength and was able to wrestle Brock. Mewtwo was taking advantage of Kris being busy and attacks the others, first Ash.  
  
"NO!!" Misty screams at the top of her lungs, and runs for Ash laying on the ground. She makes to him only to find him dead. She starts to cry then Mewtwo fires an attack at her and knocks her out cold.  
  
Brock had finally gotten Kris pinned and was tightening his grip around her neck.  
  
"Brock," very faint voice from Kris," Stop now!"  
  
Kris then remembers she has Brock's pocket knife in her pouch and tries to get it. Successfully Kris is able to grab it and hits Brock in the head with it. Without the blade it was still a hard blow in the head it knocks him over and breaks the mind control. Meanwhile everyone is on the ground knocked out cold. Mewtwo makes his way to Brock with Kris leaning over him.  
  
"Well time to finish one more of you all off!"  
  
Then Brock gives a awful yell of pain. When he stops he dies in Kris' arms. Everyone had waken up and saw Brock dramatic death. Kris stands up.  
  
"YOU KILLED HIM!"  
  
A strange light from around Kris and the necklace around her neck, Mewtwo is thrown back. She walks over to the fainted Pokemon and glows more than ever.  
  
"What's happening to your sister?"  
  
"I don't know Nate."  
  
The Pokemon raise, glow like they were evolving, and they were! All of them had changed into Pokemon no one knew what new creatures they had become. Then they all go for Mewtwo again. The battle Good vs. Evil continues. Kris walks over to Ash, leans over him, then says something to Misty.  
  
"Don't worry he'll be ok," looking at Ash, then he opens his eyes after glowing for a few minutes.  
  
Kris then makes this powder form in her hands and blows it in Ash's face.  
  
"What? Kris has it happened?"  
  
"Yes, Ash it has."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Ash gets up and walks over to the raging battle. Kris too gets up and walks over to Brock who was still laying there dead. Than a strange Pokemon appears behind Kris and looks like it's about to attack her from behind her.  
  
"Hello, it's about time that you've arrived."  
  
"Sorry Kris."  
  
"It's ok Mew. Let's bring Brock back."  
  
"Yes I have to help you since you brought Ash back all by yourself! Do you know how much energy you drained from yourself?!"  
  
"Yes I know. Can we please bring Brock back we really need him?"  
  
"What's going on Kris?" Misty says who's totally lost by now.  
  
"Sh," Kris says as she leans over Brock.  
  
And what she did to Ash she does to Brock but it doesn't work. Then Mew adds some powder of her own on Brock then revives.  
  
"Kris?" very weakly are Brock's first word.  
  
"Oh, Brock! Your ok!"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Oh hello Mew."  
  
"Hello, Brock. Nice to have our prince back."  
  
"Yeah, I thought you two weren't going to ever revive me I was almost at the pass over point."  
  
"Oh then we come just in time!" Kris says very happy to see her love alive and well.  
  
"Let's get Ash and call Mewtwo's master."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Ash joins Brock, Kris, and Mew. The three get in a circle and then Mew says something in a weird language. Kris' necklace grows like before but this time lefts off her and grows a blinding light. It stops and then a huge, Pokemon comes soaring from the sky and lands in front of Mewtwo and of the Pokemon, the battle ends.  
  
"Lugia, what are you doing here?!"  
  
"Here to talk sense into you. Why are you trying to kill Ash?"  
  
"I'M NO SLAVE!"  
  
"You won't be. Your job isn't slave for him, it's protect." Lugia tries talking sense into Mewtwo who's very serious.  
  
"I DON'T CARE!"  
  
"Mewtwo stop this foolishness your job is to protect not ...."  
  
"QUIT! IT'S NOT YOUR JOB TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"  
  
"Actually it is. You leave me no choice," He threw a giant blow from his wings and Mewtwo falls from the blow," Ash throw your Pokeball now!"  
  
"Ok," He throws one of his pokeballs and Mewtwo goes in but with no struggle stays in and Ash caught Mewtwo.  
  
"How are you all?" Lugia now with a kind gentle voice asks the group.  
  
"Fine!" Everyone answers in unison but Kris.  
  
"Princess Endora, are you ok?"  
  
"Not really. I feel really weak, like my energy and strength left me."  
  
"Brock get ready to catch her!" Mew warns.  
  
"What? Why?" Brock asks with a little hint of worry in his voice.  
  
"Brock she's not joking, I feel like I'm going to..." before she say anymore Kris fall over right into Brock's arms.  
  
He lays her on the ground.  
  
"Is she ok?"  
  
"She'll be fine Brock, as soon as we get her to Flint's."  
  
"My dad's house?"  
  
"Yes, let's get her there."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Lugia here will fly us all!"  
  
"Ok!" Ash and Misty say together.  
  
After maybe a 30 minute flight they make it to Pewter and land in a dense forest.  
  
"Why'd we land here?"  
  
"Jake, because if I was seen in town be those mortals then I'd be in trouble." Lugia explains.  
  
"Don't worry it's a very short walk for here." Brock answers since he still knows the woods well from his childhood.  
  
After probably 15 minutes they can see the gym and then Flint's home right next door to it. Surprisingly Flint was at the door waiting for them. He lets them in, Brock enters first and lays Kris on the couch. Jake goes last into the house but Flint stops him.  
  
"Well you've grown up a lot, what happened to Kris?"  
  
"I dunno," Jake answers without having a clue," Brock does though."  
  
Finally everyone got settled down and where sitting around the kitchen table so Flint could be filled in. Kris and Brock weren't with the group though. They tell Flint up to the point where all of them got extremely lost in what all happened.  
  
"Yeah then Kris started glowing and we all we're lost after that." Misty finished.  
  
"Oh, well I can clear all of that up."  
  
"And So can we," Kris says as she enters the room with Mew and Brock behind her.  
  
"Kris are you ok?" Jake wondering.  
  
"I'll be fine. But now why doesn't Flint and Mew explain what's going on."  
  
"But you just said that you knew."  
  
"I don't know all of it I know that Your a Prince Jake, and everyone else in here expect Sam and Nate are too."  
  
"I can explain," Flint says," See all of us aren't really from this, world. See, here I'm a gym leader that no one really cares about, but in our world I'm a King! And of course since Brock is my son, he the next in line to rule the kingdom, along whoever he marries," giving Kris a weird look," Which isn't important right now. Jake, you and Kris are royalty of the kingdom Jaop. Now I am the King of kingdom, Kilil. Our two kingdom's are in peace together. Mine and your parents Kris and Jake, have formed a plan that our my first son, would marry they're first daughter. Which would be Brock, and Kris. Now that'll will be explained later," but Kris cuts him off.  
  
"Ok, hold on. So the only reason Brock and I have feelings for each other because you guys planned it that way!?"  
  
"I'll explain that later to you and Brock only, later though."  
  
"Ok, then if we are from another world, then what are we doing here?"  
  
"I was fixing to explain that. See royalty of our kingdom's first have to spend an amount of they're lives normally 30 or till you have your last child, that you return. Or if you are in danger of death here then you return," Kris cuts him off again.  
  
"Then why are you still here Flint?"  
  
"Well, I am the guardian of all of you. I am here to make sure you all don't screw up. See you all have an important role, the only reason you all we're sent into this world is because you have to protect it. Only till this world is in world peace will you all be able to return. Now if you all lose one member of the group in this room," Mew cuts him off.  
  
"NO! Flint we are missing one!"  
  
"Which one? NO! KRIS WHERE IS BRYAN?"  
  
"Bryan?! It's been so long since I've seen him! I haven't seen him since I was 9."  
  
"Yeah we haven't heard or seen him at all since, well you know." Jake helps Kris out.  
  
"NO! We are going to go looking for him!" Mew says sounding very worried.  
  
"Let's not worry about it now. As I was saying if we lose one of you all then, we'll be in trouble. Now if we lose Kris then we're in really bad trouble. Without Kris none of your Pokemon will be able to advance to the next level. As you all saw tonight your Pokemon evolved once more, well they can all do it at least one more level. Expect Pikachu, Charizard, and Onix. They will be able to skip from the two extra levels, and change into The Pokemon of Light. Then they will be able to rid any evil from this world and ours. Now this is because Jake and Brock are the guardians of the kingdom's. Jake you protect your parents, and Brock you protect ours. But Ash is something more, he is the Guardian of Peace. He makes sure that our world keeps it peace. Now I have explained why Ash is so important. Now why Kris is. She is the Guardian of the Crest. That would explain the necklace around her neck. She holds the key to the crest, on that necklace of hers. If she dies she will, return, but changed she will be extremely strong, but," He pauses because it hurts him to say it," evil. That will happen because she is the holder of the key. Then I am afraid we all would have to stop her and the only way to do that would to take the key from her, and ... and... Kris your whole life, your strength, and everything else, depends on it."  
  
"In other words if this necklace leaves my neck, then I die?"  
  
"Yes. But that's why we have to protect Kris the most, and Ash too. If you all plan on winning this battle then, you all will have to work together, and no more fights like a few weeks ago."  
  
"How'd you know about that?" Ash asks.  
  
"That's one more thing, since we are from a different world, in our world everyone has powers. Like some might be magic, others maybe physic powers, and some, powers only a Jizi would be born with."  
  
"WHAT IS THAT?!" everyone says in unison.  
  
"One of our enemies. As I was saying, and you get these powers when you turn 21. Now since Jake and Brock are 21 then their powers will be kicking in, in a few days. As for you others, you have a few more years to go. Like Nate you have one more year." Nate cuts him off.  
  
"Hey I turn 21 in two days." Nate informs everyone.  
  
"Oh I didn't know that. Well then you'll be getting yours the same time as Brock and Jake. Now there is no way of telling who's getting what powers. And all of you will have different powers. And Mew has told me that she has information even I don't know. So Mew?"  
  
"Ok, well everyone knows that Kris and Jake are brother and sister. Well I and everyone else who lives in our world knows this. Ash, Kris, Jake, and Bryan are all related. In other words, Kris, Jake, here's your brother you never knew you had," she says as she floats over Ash's head.  
  
"WHOA! YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING?!" Kris and Jake both yell.  
  
"No I'm not. And Flint you have another daughter, which means Brock you have another sister," Brock and Flint look at each other in amazement," Misty! Now all of you are wondering how this can be, well our world is very technology advanced. So we had ways of cloning your parents. As for your family," She looks at Kris, Jake, and Ash," We cloned your father only. Ash, do you remember your father?"  
  
"No, he left, along time ago."  
  
"No, actually it was Kris and Jake's father, the clone stayed with them while he went off. Same thing for you Misty, we cloned Brock's mom, and sent her off too, the clone stayed with Brock and Flint. Misty do you remember your mother?"  
  
"No she died giving birth to me."  
  
"Actually, the clone and your mother traded spots, and the clone, well evaporated. It's all confusing but it doesn't matter."  
  
"Wait, back a while ago, Lugia called me Princess Endora. Why?"  
  
"Because," Flint explains," That's your guardian name."  
  
"Ok, which means?"  
  
"Everyone who is a guardian has a guardian name."  
  
"What's mine, Ash's and Jake's then?" Brock asked.  
  
"Ok, You are Prince Laredo. Ash is Prince Matrix, and Jake is Prince Rhoden."  
  
All three looked a little disappointed at their names, then Jake has to make a comment.  
  
"BUT KRIS' NAME IS SO COOL! Listen, Endora, but then we have Laredo, Matrix, Rhoden! What's up with that?! I mean they sound stupid."  
  
"No they don't Jake, quit making a fuss." Kris tells Jake in an annoyed sounding voice.  
  
"Whatever," He replies as he sits down.  
  
"Why don't you all go to bed? We all could use it. Plus, tomorrow is a big day." Flint tells the group. (Tell you the truth, they didn't look like they were in the mood for sleep.)  
  
"Why? What's happening tomorrow?" Kris asks.  
  
"You'll see, you'll see," Mew says," Now every to bed. Misty, Kris, and Sam can take the room on the left. Brock you can take your room. And Jake, Ash, Nate can take the room that's second on the left. Go!"  
  
Everyone heads upstairs but Brock.  
  
"Dad, can we talk, just us outside?"  
  
"Sure what about?"  
  
The two walk outside and after 30 minutes they head inside. Brock goes upstairs, and heads for the girls room. After knocks on the door, Misty opens it.  
  
"Hello, Brock. Need something?"  
  
"Yeah, there's been a slight change in room arrangement."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kris is coming with me."  
  
"Why?," Kris says from behind Misty.  
  
"Because, I said so."  
  
"Good enough for me. Bye you two."  
  
"Cya Kris."  
  
"Yeah Bye."  
  
Brock shuts the door," Ok first we're going in the back for a talk, and then bed."  
  
"Talk? About what?"  
  
"It's just, well, you'll see."  
  
"Ok."  
  
When they get outside they sit down on the steps of the back porch.  
  
"Ok now what's this about?"  
  
"Ok, everything that happened between you and me, it's.." Kris cuts him off.  
  
"I'm glad you brought this up. See I was wondering, that night you came in my room. Well was it a trap or was it you talking? And did you mean it?"  
  
"No, it wasn't a trap. That was me, and yes I meant every word."  
  
"Then everything that happened between you and me, the fighting a stuff, doesn't matter. Anyway none of it was you really. Only thing really that wasn't Mewtwo, was whenever you broke the control and was caring, loving Brock again."  
  
"Yeah. Then I guess this means I could just forget all of it then?"  
  
"Yeah, and I'm sorry I hit you."  
  
"You had to. If you didn't I surely would of strangled you."  
  
"I guess," Kris rubs her neck.  
  
"Let me see your neck."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because normally there would be marks."  
  
"Oh, yeah forgot," she says as she takes her hand off her neck.  
  
Surely enough there were what looked like bourses around her neck.  
  
"Great, proof I hurt you."  
  
"Watch this," She says as she pulls a bottle out of her pocket," This is make-up, it will cover them up. During the day I'll wear it over the marks. Ok?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"You just did but go ahead."  
  
"When it comes to this world I guess, what is your ethic background?"  
  
"Who'd this come up?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
"My dad is Cherokee, and mom is from Mexico.  
  
"That explains the pitch black hair."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Interesting. Let's head inside it's getting cold."  
  
"Sure then we can get to know each other better."  
  
"Sure."  
  
They head inside, go to Brock's room.  
  
"Ok, so none of us know this expect Jake. What Pokemon do you have?" Brock ask Kris.  
  
"Ok, I have Aerojet, Sapphire, Dash, and Lunareon. I've only caught four Pokemon."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"Well I'm fresh out of collage. Actually I graduated a year ago."  
  
"Really? Cool. So you've just now starting your journey?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The two talk for hours more, and Kris falls asleep after awhile. Brock gets out of bed, graps for a blanket, covers Kris up, turns out the light, and lays down. He falls asleep soon. Flint comes in 6 hours later. He was fixing to yell to wake them up for a joke, but then instead calls for Jake and Mew.  
  
"Look at this," As he reopens the door.  
  
Kris and Brock had some how cuddled up in the night and were extremely close, too close for comfort.  
  
"Brock wake up," Flint says into Brock's ear.  
  
"What time-ee---ee is it?," He says as he yawns.  
  
"Eight o'clock, get up. But first, what's this about?"  
  
"What?," then he relizes how close him and Kris are and says," Guess we did this in our sleep because we didn't fall asleep like this."  
  
"Doesn't matter, Wake her up, get dressed, and get ready to hike."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We're going on a trip. We're going to go visit home for awhile."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Hours later the gang is back at the town, and start a hike up the mountain. After awhile they arrive at weird building that looked a lot like a cave.  
  
"In there that's how we get back, without having to be dead," Mew introduces the building.  
  
They walk in and there is a weird hole in the floor. Flint and Mew walks over to the control panel and start pressing all these buttons.  
  
"Ok, Now everyone jump in the hole when, the color is blue," pointing at the hole, and colors start coming up, and then the hole is covered with a blue covering. They group jumps and start falling, falling, falling, into a world of fast light everywhere. The group keeps falling, as the group falls their hands let go of each others. Now that they are separated every one gets confused and more scared.  
  
What's going to happen?! When will they stop falling? Is there a bottom to this hole? Find out in....  
  
Terror at Home 


	2. Terror at Home

In our last story Ash, Misty, and Pikachu were reunited with an old friend. Got some new friends, found out about their real past, "found" their new family's, and even Brock finally got a girl (for once!).  
  
Terror at Home  
  
When we last were with our hero's they were falling, falling, falling, and falling. After what seemed forever they finally hit some solid ground. Ash is getting to his feet but wasn't the first.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Ash turn around!"  
  
"Why Misty?"  
  
"Because there is something you got to see."  
  
"PI!"  
  
"It's huge! It's what a castle or a ... a... I dunno," Ash says in his normal clueless voice.  
  
"Yes Ash this is a castle, this is where your parents live," Mew explains.  
  
Ash kind of shivered at this," Ash I know this hard for you accept, the whole Kris and Jake are you're real family. Just think of it this way if it helps, think of Kris, Jake, and your parents as a adopted family. And the mother your use to can still be your mother, Kris' mom is your half mother if you look at it technically."  
  
"Yeah your right, thanks for the advice."  
  
Coming out of some doors was a large staircase, and there were 3 people running down them. You could tell who two of them were because they had the same pitch-black hair like Kris and Jake, also the same tanned skin.  
  
"Kris! Jake! I can't believe this! After all these years I finally get to see my children again!," Kris and Jake's mom says as she throws her arms around Kris and Jake.  
  
"Mom! This just too weird, but it doesn't matter," Jake says hugging his mother since it's been years since he last saw her.  
  
"Hello Jake, I don't know if you remember me at all. I know you don't Kris," a man who pretty much looks just like Kris.  
  
"Dad! I remember you clearly."  
  
"I don't. Well you left when I was only 4. We look too alike," Kris says a little uneasy.  
  
"I wish they would have gave me more time, but no the dumb council had to have me back quick. All because of some war they thought was going to rage quick ended two days after I got here. Idiots. I miss you though Kris."  
  
"She was a daddy's girl, I bet you did," Jake says a little jealous.  
  
"I missed you too Jake."  
  
Meanwhile the other woman was none other than Brock's mom.  
  
"Mom, I miss you so much! Man if knew you really were ok then I probably would of done better taking care of all my sisters and brothers."  
  
"Brock, honey you did a fine job. There is no one I'd rather of left them with. Hello Flint. I've missed you for a long time," she says in a caring voice.  
  
"I've missed you too Karla. I agree Brock did do a good job raising them. There is one more person to meet," he quickly turns around and signals for Misty," This is Misty, your half daughter, but you knew that."  
  
"Hi," Misty says shyly.  
  
"Well hello. Don't be shy."  
  
"It's just that it's weird and stuff."  
  
"Well that's reasonable, let's head into the castle."  
  
Both families start walking into the castle. Hours later everyone is getting ready for the big ball/feast. The girls are in one room trying to find something to wear. Some servants come in to help.  
  
"We are here to help the princesses. Mani go help princess Misty, Kina go help Ms.Samantha, and I'll help you Princess Kristina," the head of the three orders.  
  
With in a few minutes the three woman had the girls in beautiful dresses. (Note: the clothing in this world is kind of like Star Wars mixed with medieval times, so you can probably picture how that looks.) Kris was dressed in blue dress of all shades, Misty is in different shades of purple, and Sam in greens (matches her eyes). They hurry of to do their hair and things like that.(nothing extreme like the queen in star wars, just thought I'd add that!) Meanwhile in the room where the guys are Flint and Mr.Johnson(Jake's dad) are explaining how the night is suppose to go.  
  
"Well now that it's all explained let's figure out who is with which girl."  
  
"I want Kris!," Brock immediately yells out.  
  
"I call Sam! There is no way I'm going to be stuck with Misty," Nate quickly says.  
  
"Ok Jake and Ash have to pick which is with Misty," Matt (Jake's dad) says knowing this will probably be rough, considering Misty has gotten awfully pretty.  
  
"Why don't let Misty pick which one us she rather be with. Because that would be bad for her if we stuck her with me or Ash and she didn't want to be with one of us."  
  
"Jake's right."  
  
"Ok I'll go ask her," Flint says as he dashes out the door.  
  
"Hey Misty we got a problem with the guys. We would like to know if when it comes tonight's partner thing, would you rather be with Jake or Ash."  
  
Misty doesn't answer, instead looks at Kris like, what do I do? Kris looks back like, go for Ash, you know you like him!  
  
"Why can't they pick?"  
  
"They thought it would be nice to let you pick."  
  
"Ok," Misty flashes another what do I do look at Kris. Kris shrugs, which meant it's your call," Ok, how about Ash then?"  
  
"Ok I'll go tell them. Thanks."  
  
Misty flashes Kris a gee thanks, your full of help aren't you, look. Kris quickly gets up and runs to the door," Flint! Who are me and Sam with?!"  
  
"You're with Brock, and Sam's with Nate."  
  
"Ok, thanks," Kris goes back in the room," Well Sammy your with Nate."  
  
"Really?! Yes! Oops," Sam realized she just let out something she was suppose to.  
  
"I think that someone has a crush on Nate," Kris gets her pay back for teasing her about Brock," You do don't you?! And you go off teasing me about going head-over-heels for Brock. That's just dumb. Which reminds me, mom can I talk to you in private?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Kris and her mother go to another room and leave Misty and Sam alone.  
  
"What is it Kris?"  
  
"Ok mom, well.... What would you say if I had a boyfriend?"  
  
"It depends."  
  
"Ok what if that boyfriend just happen to be... well... Brock?"  
  
"Then I'd say good I'm happy for you. You picked a good one. Why?"  
  
"Well Brock and I are.. I guess a couple."  
  
"That's great, he's a good one."  
  
"Yeah, he is. We've only known each other for almost a month, and we're..."  
  
"Her mother cuts her off," No that's not true you've known Brock since you were born. Brock uses to even hold you as a baby. You were the first thing he wanted to see whenever his family same over. Actually you to were best friends from who knows when to the last time we saw them. Which you were around 6."  
  
"Really?! I don't remember. That's weird I'm totally in love with my childhood best friend."  
  
"How long have you two been together?"  
  
"A few days. But it's a long story."  
  
"How could you love someone you've only been with for a few days?"  
  
"Mom it one of those cases where you knew you loved them before you knew they were real. One of those things were you think you dreamed up someone too good to be true, and you ever dreamed they could be real. Then you meet them and don't know it. I didn't know Brock was the one guy I would dream about till he was taken away. We've talked a lot and it's the same thing for him, he thought that a girl like me was something that could only be in a dream. It wasn't till I nearly died from Mewtwo that he realized it. We both realized it when we both thought we'd never get the chance to see one another again. You can ask Jake ever since me and Brock got together I've been the happiest I've ever been for years and years."  
  
"Well you seem to know what you're talking about. Also I know how that feels, I felt like that with your father. As long as you two are happy. Well the ball is going to start soon let's go."  
  
"Ok."  
  
When the two get to the top of the stairs everyone was already there, and it looked like everyone in the whole kingdom showed up. Kris was just standing there then realized Brock wasn't with the group, but he was just here. She jumps practically ten feet in the air from someone kissing her on the neck.  
  
"Oh sorry Krissy. Did you scare you too bad?"  
  
"No Brock it's ok, I was spacing out then you kissed me. It was more of a startle than a scare."  
  
"Whatever, you look nice though."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I take that back," he leans over to whisper in her ear(he is so much taller than her. Brock's like 6'2")," I think you look gorgeous."  
  
"How your just sucking-up!"  
  
"No I'm not I mean every word!"  
  
"Whatever," Brock flashes her a look like I'm surprised you think that," I'm joking! Only kidding!"  
  
"Ha ha ha funny. You're only the funniest person on earth," Brock says dully to be joking around," Your getting it back later for that."  
  
"Oh what you going to do? I thought you couldn't hurt me?"  
  
"Who said I had to hurt you to get you back? Who said I could get you back with the thing you totally hate someone to do to you..."  
  
"OH NO!"  
  
"Yes I'll just have tickle till you scream."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Everyone stares over at them from the Kris making so much noise, but quickly look away. They start making they're way towards the Great Hall for the feast. The gang takes a seat at the head table and the feast beings. Kris and Brock were talking quietly about who-knows-what, Ash and Misty were surprisingly not fighting, and everyone else was eating. After a few hours Mr.Johnson stands up and announces that the ball will now start. Suddenly everyone who was once sitting at the tables were now up and dancing, expect for Ash and the others.  
  
"That was quick," Ash says shocked at how quick everyone had gotten up.  
  
The ball was wonderful for the rest of the night, and it went all night as well. Our gang is sitting back down at their table and were talking, well not everyone. Ash and Brock were talking to each other and didn't realize that Kris ad fallen asleep against Brock and that Misty had fallen asleep against Ash.  
  
"Ash did you know Misty's asleep?"  
  
"No, Kris is too. Guess I need to wake her up."  
  
"She'll yell at you, that's why I'm not going to wake up Kris."  
  
"Then what am I suppose to do?"  
  
"I'm going to carry Kris up, she's light enough," as he says that he picks Kris up in his arms and starts going to Kris' room.  
  
Ash gently shakes Misty and as Brock said she explodes in his face for waking her up then follows Brock up the stairs. Awhile later Brock made it to Kris' room and lays her on her bed. But she wakes up as he was fixing the covers.  
  
"Oops I woke you up."  
  
"No you didn't Brock. Is it cold to you?"  
  
"Yeah it's pretty cold in here, but you'll be ok once you get covered up. How's that?"  
  
"Better. Nice and warm. I guess I'll see you in the morning then," Kris says as she turns on her side.  
  
"Yeah, night Krissy," Brock leans over and gives her a kiss on the forehead and walks out of the room.  
  
It's been a week since the gang arrived in this strange world and have discovered all of the wonders and mysterious things it holds. Creatures that were beyond fairy tale, people that were happy to see them, and many other things that shocked and surprised. One thing that would keep Ash busy is that there were hundreds of rare Pokemon and some he's ever seen; some ever discovered back where they still call home. Ash has caught about 15 new Pokemon that people would do anything to see. Everyone was having so much fun they thought that it would ever end, but unfortunately to all was going to end too soon. There was an odd and mysterious messager at the gates of the castle, he is let in and he makes his way though the castle to see Matt and Flint.  
  
"King Johnson, I'm a messager for my kingdom and king," he hands Flint a parchment rolled up, with the seal of his kingdom.  
  
"What does Morphin want this time," Matt ((Kris' dad)) reads the parchment and hands it to Flint," When is he coming?"  
  
"He and his troops shall arrive in three days."  
  
"That's not enough time to prepare the troops Matt. We aren't prepared for war," Flint says shaking his head.  
  
"Tell your King Morphin that we'll be there and will be ready," Matt demands.  
  
"Yes, I shall tell my King," the odd messager walks off from the room.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"  
  
"Flint you've forgotten we have Kris and the others. They will be the key to this victory."  
  
"They aren't ready for a war, especially against Morphin and his troops. There will be thousands of them!"  
  
"Yes but we will have troops ready and a smaller troop, and troop of only them. If I'm right Morphin will put every one of his soldiers and guards on the battlefields. We will be able to then sneak Ash and the others in his base camp, they can capture him, bring him here than we shall make the agreements."  
  
"I don't know Matthew. I just don't want to put my children's and your children's lives on the line. Morphin isn't your normal Coltin. But they are probably more powerful than him."  
  
"Yes, not to mention with all of them together, he's no match for them. It'll be a pushover of a fight! Well what do you think?"  
  
"We should let them chose."  
  
Flint and Matt explained the problem to Ash and the others and were waiting the opinion.  
  
"I guess we are the number one thing to win this. I'm in if everyone else is," Ash stands up and looks at everybody.  
  
Everyone else looks at Ash then Misty and Brock both stand at the same time," We're in too Ash."  
  
"Well we can't do this without all of us, so I guess I'm in," Kris stands up and Brock wraps an arm around her.  
  
"Fine me too," Jake stands up.  
  
Sam and Nate stand up at the same time and nod they're heads. The whole group agrees and spends next two days planning and preparing. The night before the mission everyone was a little scared about what could and might happen. Brock and Kris where spending time together, while Ash and Misty were talking, and the others off alone thinking.  
  
"Brock how do you think it'll go tomorrow?"  
  
"I dunno, I hope everything will go fine; no one getting hurt and if we pull it off that'll be perfect. Are you scared?"  
  
"It's just that last time we played hero, you were taken away, and then I nearly died. I'm just worried that it'll all happen again. I don't want it to happen again."  
  
"It won't Kris, it won't, I promise you. I promise you that I won't get hurt and I'll make sure you don't get hurt. Ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine now."  
  
The next morning our gang waked with the sun and was prepared for the mission and challenge ahead of them. The first step was to sneak a few of them behind the gates without them knowing it. So they were going to have Kris and Misty enter though the gates on Rapidashes while Ash was in some hay in the cart that Dash would be pulling. While they were setting up Kris was getting a few Rapidashes ready.  
  
"Kris," Brock walks over to her.  
  
"What Brock? You ok?"  
  
"Yeah, but promise me to be careful and watch yourself."  
  
"I will."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Misty be careful when we enter the gates. Please?"  
  
"Yeah, Ash I will."  
  
Everyone was set up and Kris and Misty head off on the Rapidashes and prepare to enter the gates.  
  
"Why do you wish to enter?"  
  
"I have a supply of hay, for the King's horses," Kris says nervously.  
  
"What kingdom are you part of?" The guard asked as inspects the cart.  
  
"I'm a member of no kingdom I live on a open field near no kingdom took me days to get here. Me and my friend here make all of our deliveries together."  
  
"Your clear to enter."  
  
Kris urges Dash to enter the gates and they made it through with out trouble. They make it through the village and finally went to dig Ash out of the hay.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah Misty, but why couldn't you get me out of here sooner?"  
  
"Well there aren't anybody around here, we had to wait till no one was around."  
  
"Ok, let's get the other's in here."  
  
Kris returns her Rapidashes and they head off to find a way for Brock and the others to get in. They find a good size hole that the others could easily fit though. Kris crawls through the hole and finds the others behind some trees.  
  
"Ok we have a way in," Kris sneaks over to them," Ready?"  
  
Everyone nods and they all sneak off towards the hole. They all make it through the hole, and put the next step into action. Now that they were inside of the walls Lunareon could teleport them wherever they needed. But first Kris and Lunareon had perform something almost dangerous enough that they could cause Kris to have brain damage, that could kill her. Together Kris and Lunareon could but together their minds and the little bit of psychic ability in everyone and locate where King Morphin is.  
  
"Found him," Kris says but then falls over and faints.  
  
Brock immediately fell to the ground to help her," Kris, wake up," Kris quickly comes to.  
  
"He's in the main throne room. It's located in the main hall we can get there easily," Kris looks at Brock," I'm ok Brock. Now everyone get your disguises on we got to get going."  
  
An hour later they all made it into the castle and were standing in front of the King Morphin.  
  
"Who are you and what you do what?!"  
  
The gang as dressed like a group of merchants and they stay quiet for awhile.  
  
"I said who are you and what do you want?!"  
  
"If you must know," Kris steps forward," I'm Princess Endora heir to the Jaop throne, and you are now captured."  
  
"What?! No but the Princess is still in the other world?!"  
  
"Sorry but I'm not! Get em' Ash."  
  
"I think Charizard will be good enough," Ash tosses a pokeball and Charizard appears.  
  
"A Charizard, so simple. Still you underestimate my powers," Morphin throws a large black beam at Charizard but nothing happens, or so they though.  
  
"What did you do to my Charizard?!"  
  
"Put him under my control, Charizard attack!"  
  
Charizard suddenly turns around and uses Flame Thrower on Ash, but it's been used on him so much he use to it.  
  
"That hardly even tickles," Ash says it inform that it didn't have effect.  
  
Charizard blows a Fire Blast and Ash falls to the ground. Misty runs over to him and informs that he was ok.  
  
"Now for you Princess Endora."  
  
"I don't think so!"  
  
As Morphin fires the same thing at Kris but she dodged it.  
  
"You're faster than I thought you would be, but I can see in the future and I can see that your weak. Any minute you will fall to the ground nearly dead and out of action. Just so you could save your friends. Pathetic!"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"You don't even have your powers yet! How do you think you can beat me!"  
  
It looks like it just now hit Kris that she didn't think of that. But just as she looked like she had a plan but she suddenly falls to her knees in her pain, of course Brock hurries over.  
  
"Kris what's wrong?!"  
  
"You know how I brought you and Ash back? Well the side effects of doing two in a row, and one of those by myself, the side effects don't come for a few weeks later, or less. It just happens to come now," Kris says this every weakly.  
  
"What kind of side effects?"  
  
"I don't k..." Kris didn't finish her sentence, she suddenly faints and goes rather limp.  
  
"This battle is done and over I'll let you all go this time, now leave," Morphin steps into the darkness.  
  
"Come on we need to get Kris and Ash back," Brock says as he holds Kris in his arms.  
  
"Yeah let's go," Jake agrees, he then bends over and puts Ash over his shoulder.   
  
They all made it back to their kingdom with out any trouble. They entered the castle and immediately Ash and Kris are taken to get medical attention. Within a few hours Ash comes down,  
  
"Ash! Are you ok?," Misty asked the moment he same down.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"How's Kris?" Brock asked with a tone of concern.  
  
"She's not doing good, I was just in the in a few minutes ago and she doesn't look good. Don't worry Brock she'll be fine."  
  
They all sit back down waiting to hear about Kris, within on time at all her dad comes down," She's going to be fine, she'll just be sick for a week. She won't be able to help any."  
  
"None of them are going back," Flint comes down the stairs," None of them. They don't have their powers yet. Plus what happened to Charizard," Ash cuts him off.  
  
"I have to go back! My Charizard is still over there. He's flowing Morphin around because he's under his control."  
  
"We'll send Nate, Brock, Jake, and us." Matt says.  
  
"No it's my Pokemon!"  
  
"Chill dude," A mysterious voice says," Don't worry we'll get it back."  
  
A guy who looked around 25 came from the shadows and looked familiar but they couldn't tell how. Jake looked like he had just lost an important battle, a little shocked, and angry.  
  
"So you finally show your face," Jake says to the man.  
  
"Yeah so I did, I heard that my Krissy was hurt or something."  
  
Brock gets a little uneasy that he said HIS Krissy," Yeah right she's MY Krissy." Brock thinks to himself.," Who are you?"  
  
"He's my can't-depend-on brother!," Jake says angrily.  
  
"Yeah it's me, Brian! I came back sounded like you needed me, plus I heard Kristina was hurt so I had to."  
  
"She doesn't need you to save her, Brian."  
  
"Like you could take care of her, Jake!"  
  
"For your information, I've taken care of her ever since mom left. I took care of her, made sure got better all the time, defended her, I've done nothing but take care of Kris since I was 11! And we did fine!," Jake yells at his long lost brother.  
  
"You to STOP NOW!" the father was finally taking over," Brian it's good you showed up now we have one more person. You have your powers now don't you?"  
  
"Yes sir, had em' for years."  
  
"Ok, now Me, Flint, Brock, Jake, and you, will all go back to Morphin's and get Charizard, capture him, and ,make him sign the treaty."  
  
"I'm going to!"  
  
Flint looks at Matt," He should come, it's his Charizard. And maybe Brock should stay with Kris."  
  
"No I'm going," Brock interjects suddenly," but until this is all settled I'll be upstairs with Kris."  
  
He walks upstairs and knocks on the door before he enters, he heard no answer and opens the door slightly. He peers inside and sees Kris laying on her bed asleep. She steers a little in her sleep and rolls over on her side. Brock walks over to the bed and sits down. But without meaning to he wakes her up.  
  
"Oh sorry Kris, you feeling ok?"  
  
"No... I can hardly move. All my energy is drained."  
  
"Well we have some good news, Brian came and him, me, your dad, my dad, Jake, Ash, and Nate are all going to leave, and then go and try to stop Morphin again. They don't think I should go, that I need to stay here with you, but I think I should go. Unless you want me here."  
  
"No you need to go, they need you. Why aren't Misty and Sam going?"  
  
"They didn't want the girls in any danger I guess," Kris tries sitting up but she couldn't because of two things, no real energy, and Brock stopped her," Lay down. But we're going to leave tomorrow morning. Need anything?"  
  
"Yeah, could you get my brother?"  
  
"Which one? Brian?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The door opened and Brian walks in," Hey sis," he walks over to the bed," I missed you. You doing ok aside from the energy loss?"  
  
"Yeah I'm ok, so you decided to finally come, it seems whenever I'm sick or hurt then you show up. You think your tough but you have a soft spot for me, don't yah?"  
  
"Yeah, I love my baby sister. I heard you two were together. True or was Jake pulling my leg?"  
  
"No, we are. I'm tired," Kris yawns a bit.  
  
"Well then get some sleep, I'll come back when you wake up, ok?," Brock covers her up, and stands up," I'll see you in a little while."  
  
"Bye Krissy, we'll talk later, when you're feeling better," Heads out to the hall and Brock follows. The two were in the hall then Brian turns to Brock," Are you the one who's been taking care of her?"  
  
"I try, sometimes she doesn't let me, or sometimes her brother won't let me. Why?"  
  
"I dunno I was just wondering. You seem to be doing a good job though, better than Jake at sometimes."  
  
"He does better than me, you don't mind me being her boyfriend, since your so protected of her."  
  
"Nah, not really, if you're being good to her then it don't matter, and if it makes her happy. She seems to be. Well let's go figure out when this is going to take action."  
  
The two walk downstairs, to find everyone who was leaving in a meeting about what they're going to do.  
  
Next Morning around 4 am....  
  
"What's the matter Brock?"  
  
"Nothing Ash, just kind of what to say bye to Kris, but I do want to wake her up."  
  
"Why don't you just go check on her? I mean it's not like we aren't coming back."  
  
"Nah, I'll probably accidentally wake her up."  
  
"Alright you all let's head out, but first Jake, Brock and Nate didn't you powers come last night?," Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, all of us."  
  
"Ok, let's go," The guys walk out of they're only chance for safety and enter enemy grounds.  
  
Soon after they got into Morphin's kingdom, they were able to get to the castle without an troubles.  
  
"Ok who's going to take these two guards out?" Brian asked hoping he'd be one.  
  
"Why can't we just sneak past them?"  
  
"Ash is right, it'd be better to sneak past."  
  
The groups easily sneaked past the guards by causing a distraction. When they were actually in the throne room there was a very unpleasant surprise waiting.  
  
"You are so stupid Johnson, you should of know I'd us a ambush."  
  
"I did, but we have plans you didn't think we would."  
  
"Oh but there you are wrong my dear enemy, wrong you are. Chain em' up."  
  
All of the guards tackle them to the ground and wrap them all in chains.  
  
"Now each one of you have a weakness, first for Nathan. Ah, I see your weakness is the sound of a siren, why's that?"  
  
"My sister was killed and she was took to a hospital in an ambulance. That's the last time I saw her. I hate that sound."  
  
"Oh ok, how about Flint. Um, you're a tricky one. Oh, how simple, your children especially Brock. Matthew, yours is the same thing expect your wife is included. Easily we can take care of that. Ash, you very unclear, two things, your Pikachu, and a girl..."  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Oh, don't want your secret out. I respect that, moving on. Brian, your daughter, little Jillian well that'll be hard but you can also give in easily when it comes to your sister. And Brock, the easiest last, if it isn't obvious Kristina. Yes, that's it your love for Kristina easy to take care of. Guards! Raid the kingdom of these fools and get they're loved ones. The girls, and the wives. NOW!"  
  
All the guys look at each other then Matt replies," Go ahead we couldn't care less."  
  
"Yeah, we don't really care right now," Brock says playing along.  
  
Before you know it all of them were agreeing about being them to Morphin's place," They're going something, bring them immediately."  
  
After an hour of waiting guards drag the others in to the throne room, by now the guys are chained to the wall. When they bring the girls in, Ash and them seemed to not care at all.  
  
"Oh hello girls," Flint says playing along.  
  
"Flint what are we going here?" Misty says nervously.  
  
"Torture the females till Johnson and Young sign the deed to their kingdoms," Morphin orders," Start with Endora."  
  
The guards drag Kris from the group and she was too weak to fight it. Brock didn't look worried about it at all, or any of the others. The guards start firing blue rays at her, but she just laughs.  
  
"This tickles!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Suddenly "Kris" turns into a huge pill of green slime. Actually all of the girls do," Shape Shifters! I understand it now."  
  
He turns around and all of his captives were free and attacked at the same time. Morphin falls to the ground, but our hero's take no mercy and fire more and more. Finally Morphin was lowered in power and was weak.  
  
"Now Morphin we will sign a treaty, that you and your people will leave all of our people alone. None of your people are permeated to enter our kingdom, and ours shall not enter yours. Unless by permission," Matt pauses and pulls out a paper," So unless you want us to do more damage than you can handle then sign."  
  
"Never!"  
  
A battle between Morphin and Matt rages, unforantly the winner wasn't on the right side. Morphin ordered that they all be thrown in the dungeons so they were.  
  
A week later...  
  
Kris was still in bed healing, and Misty was visiting her.  
  
"I'm worried we've had no word from them, and they aren't back yet," Kris says nervously," They should have been back a long time ago."  
  
"I know don't worry they'll be ok. And Brock can take care of himself Kris, he'll be fine. I'm just worried that Ash is hurt from being an idiot."  
  
Kris just looks out the window towards the field that was the last time she saw Brock, he was walking away early in the morning, that morning a week ago.  
  
Days later...  
  
Ash, Brock, and Brian were in a cell together, while the others were tossed in together in one across the hall. The three were just sitting thinking what to do.  
  
"You'd think the girls would come for us by now," Ash said suddenly, it was the first thing he's said all day.  
  
"Yeah, sure they will," Brock answers," We know they're capable of rescuing us. They have before."  
  
Just then screams come from the lookout post above them. Then the sound of something large stepping around, then it stopped. Suddenly the whole roof caves in and a huge beast has standing in the middle of the room. It looked like a Charizard but it was blue and purple. Someone jumps off the back, actually 3 people do. Misty, Sam, and Mrs.Young, had all jumped from its back.  
  
"Misty!"  
  
"Are you three ok? Ash you ok?"  
  
"Yeah were fine, help us out."  
  
Together everyone was free from the cells and ready to launch full attack on Morphin, and finish it once and for all. Morphin was walking in his throne room, not knowing what to do with Ash and the others. But he was in for a great shock not a fright or surprise just a shock.  
  
"PIKACHU!"  
  
Morphin falls to the ground and the whole gang comes in the room, all ready to give all they have, at full blast. Morphin gets up, but to his surprise he was surrounded.  
  
"Give up Morphin, it is over. Now sign this treaty or we can force you," Matthew said looking Morphin right in the eyes.  
  
Morphin looks at everyone and then looks back at Matt," You.... You win. I give up, I'll sign, just don't hurt me."  
  
Morphin, Matt, and Flint all sign the treaty, the peace was settled for the time. Our gang all catch rides on more dragons and fly back home.  
  
"Hey Misty, when you left how was Kris?"  
  
"She was still sick, but she's probably better by now. She was healing quickly, after you guys left she was out of bed in a few days. Don't worry Brock she's fine."  
  
"Yeah, bet she is."  
  
The kingdom was coming over the horizon and fast. After awhile, the dragons land in the main court yard, and someone was walking down the stairs as carefully as they could. Brock runs over to Kris.  
  
"You shouldn't be down here! You ok?"  
  
"Yeah Brock I'm fine, still a tad sick but I'm fine. How about you? I was so scared that something happened to you."  
  
"Somethings did, but I'll tell you later let's get you inside," Brock suddenly picks up Kris and carries her inside.  
  
Days later...  
  
The gang was saying bye to the Johnson's and Mrs.Young, they were all going back. They didn't really want to leave but they had to.  
  
"Bye daddy, bye mom," Kris hugs her parents then walks back over to Brock.  
  
The whole gang said their good bye's and jump on Lugia's back. He takes off and before they knew it Lugia landed in the middle of mountians near Pallet. They had dropped off Flint in Pewter.  
  
"Well I guess we could drop in on my mom, Oak, and Tracy," Ash suggest.  
  
"Yeah sure," Brock answers happily.  
  
Everyone agrees and they head towards Pallet, what awaits them in Pallet? Find out next time in the next story...  
  
Team Rockets Defeat 


	3. Team Rockets Defeat

Team Rockets Defeat  
  
It's been half a year since our group returned. They have separated to into a few different groups, Brock, Kris, and Sam are together as a group. Ash, Misty, Nate, and Jake all left to who knows where. As for Brian, he returned to his little girl and wife. And none of them really know where anyone is.  
  
Somewhere in the middle of dense forest, and old junkie bluish grayish Suburban was driving down an old dirt road.  
  
"ASH! DID YOU GET US LOST AGAIN?" Misty yells, sitting in the passenger seat.  
  
"NO! I figured that if we traveled down this road just like you, me, and Brock did years ago, we'd get to the same place!"  
  
"ASH WE WERE LOST FOR WEEKS USING THIS ROAD! THEN WE FINALLY FOUND OUT WE SHOULD OF USED THE ONE THAT WAS FIVE MILES APART!"  
  
"Hey do you two have to scream and yell?"  
  
"SHUT UP NATE!" Ash and Misty both yell.  
  
"Come on you guys, everything is ok, Ash in about 5 minutes the will be detour that leads to a two lane the takes right into the heart of Johto," Jake says cooly.  
  
"How long as it been there?"  
  
"Only a few years."  
  
"No wonder it wasn't there when came through here. Sorry Ash, I shouldn't have exploded at you like that."  
  
"It's alright Misty."  
  
Meanwhile in Celadon city,  
  
"DADDY!"  
  
"Hey sugar!"  
  
"Good your back, where'd you disappear to this time?"  
  
"I went to go find my sister, you know Kris."  
  
"Oh, well at least you went gone too long this time."  
  
"I left like a year ago."  
  
"It didn't seem that long I guess."  
  
"Well Erika, you always seem to be so busy with this little one and the gym I'm not surprised," Brian gives his wife Erika a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Daddy come look at Millie."  
  
"Who's Millie?"  
  
"My puppy! She's a Growlithe!"  
  
"Oh, I'm surprised. I figured it be a Bellsprout."  
  
In Pewter, morning is just now approaching.  
  
Down in the kitchen of Flint's house, Brock was working away. But he was slower than normal, he was trying a new recipe that Kris gave him, he was surprised how much more she knew about him when it came to cooking. He adds the finishing touches to the breakfast cake and then walks outside.  
  
"Dad breakfast is ready but wait till the girls are down here."  
  
"Ok Brock."  
  
He rushes upstairs and bumps into Sam on the stairs," I smell that you've been busy cooking."  
  
"Yeah, wait till everyone's down there, and keep my dad out of it."  
  
"You can count on me!"  
  
The next door down was the room where Kris had the room to herself. It was kind of small but she was happy in there. He opens the door and she was still asleep.  
  
"Krissy, wake up," he gives her a gentle nudge.  
  
"Morning Brock, um smells like you fixed my breakfast cake recipe."  
  
"Yeah and it wasn't easy, but I think I did ok."  
  
"I bet you did. You've ever messed up a recipe yet. Hopefully your dad isn't digging in yet."  
  
"Nah, he wouldn't do that. On second thoughts he might soon."  
  
"He can wait a few more minutes. You still have to give me something."  
  
"Oh I forgot," He bends over her and the two kiss," Let's go before he does eat it."  
  
During breakfast the phone rings and Sam answers it," Hello, oh hi Nurse Hannah. Yeah let me get her. Kris phone!"  
  
"Oh hi Hannah."  
  
"Your late, by three minutes!"  
  
"OH NO! Because don't get mad at me! I'm sorry we got so caught up in breakfast here I forgot I had to work!"  
  
"Will hurry down here girl, as usual you won't get in any trouble."  
  
"Thank you so much Hannah! I'll be there in a few minutes," Kris hangs the phone up and runs upstairs, in a few minutes she was in an outfit that had a blue pants, and a purple scrub shirt," Bye you too my late for work!"  
  
"Bye Krissy," Brock hugs her as she tries rushing out the door.  
  
"I'll see you at lunch," She hurries out and jumps in Flint's car and drives off towards the Pokemon center.  
  
She walks in the door and instantly she was called in to the emergency room. It was a odd case, actually she could hardly tell what kind of Pokemon it was.  
  
"Hannah what kind of Pokemon is this?"  
  
"I think that is a Grimer, but I'm not sure."  
  
"Where's its trainer?"  
  
"Out there want me to get him?"  
  
"Yeah," Kris studies the Pokemon then the trainer comes in," Yes what kind of Pokemon is this?"  
  
"It's my Grimer, but for some weird reason in the middle of the evolution."  
  
"Oh we can fix that, Lunareon honey come here," Lunareon walks over to Kris," Which way would you like it to go, back to a Grimer or a Muk, either one."  
  
"Go back to Grimer," the odd looking trainer says.  
  
"Excuse me but aren't you a little old to be a trainer?" Hannah asked the trainer.  
  
"Um... I guess not," the trainer says oddly.  
  
"You either are or you aren't?"  
  
"Well, yeah I guess."  
  
Suddenly an explosion goes off in the waiting room, Kris runs outside," What's going on?"  
  
Actually Pokemon Centers all over the world go under an explosion. Ash just happen to be in one.  
  
"WHOA! What happened?"  
  
"I don't know Ash."  
  
Back in Pewter, everything starts shaking, suddenly the whole building explodes. And the one in Johto, every Pokemon center in the world explodes.  
  
Brock and Sam where back at the house and they saw and felt the explosion," Brock what was that?"  
  
"I dunno turn on the tv."  
  
"Only a few minutes ago the Pokemon center went under the first of two explosions. The second was a devastating one. The whole building is nothing but a giant pile of ruble. No one has been found yet, but most off the Pokemon there are recovered."  
  
Brock looks at Sam, the two immediately run out the door, and jump in the extra car in the driveway. They get to the center, and the real sight was horrible worse than the TV picture. Brock jumps out of the car and runs up to the police line.  
  
"Excuse me sir but you have to stay back," Officer Kelly says.  
  
"But Officer Kelly, Kris is in there! She was on shift today! Let go help find her and others! Plus Geodude and Onix can help."  
  
"Ok Brock come help."  
  
Sam and Brock run towards the ruble and immediately let they're Pokemon out to help. After long time Onix pulls a few stones out of the way and roars, Brock runs over to him.  
  
"What is it?" He looks down and sees see what he was hoping," KRIS!"  
  
Meanwhile in Johto, Ash and Misty were helping clear the ruble there. Later those two were in the hotel room, then Nate and Jake walk in. They talk for awhile then the phone rings.  
  
"Hello, Brock hi. Yeah we heard about Pokemon centers. Why? Are you serious! Yeah we'll come to Pewter right away," Ash hangs up the phone," Guys Kris was working at the Pewter center, she was caught in the explosion, she's in the hospital in ICU."  
  
Everyone looks at eachother but Jake was the only one who stood up," Get Mewtwo, get him to teleport us there!"  
  
Mewtwo comes out of his Pokeball, and teleports all the group. The groups appears at the hospital in Pewter, Brock was standing outside and rushes over.  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
"A stone cracked two of her ribs, she nearly broke her hip, and she's just really bruised up."  
  
"Oh so not too bad."  
  
"Yeah, we have Lunareon helping her heal, but not too fast because we don't need the doctor's freaking out over some medical miracle."  
  
Everyone laughs and they all walk inside, immediately when they enter the room Jake rushes over to Kris," You ok?"  
  
"Yeah Jake I'm fine, at least I will be. Just don't make me sit up," Kris says trying to smile but the pain made it look fake.  
  
"Kris lay down," Brock said standing in the doorway.  
  
She rolls her eyes and does what he said. A few days later Kris was able to leave the hospital. The gang was at the park having a picnic, Kris suddenly brought up something.  
  
"You all know I get those weird feelings when some kind of trouble is going to happen?" everyone nods," Well I had been getting them before the Pokemon Center thing, and then they're getting worse. We need to get the whole gang together just incase, well expect for Brian, he needs to stay with his family."  
  
"You've been getting them and you didn't tell me," Brock looks at her amazed.  
  
"Well I didn't think that was what it was. But can we please just figure out what's going on? I mean every Pokemon Center in the world blows up."  
  
"Yeah, she's right! We have to get everyone back here," Ash was stopped in mid sentence.  
  
"Actually Ash everyone is here," Misty says shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"What about Brian?"  
  
"Weren't you listening, Kris said he is just now home to his family."  
  
"Yeah, my brother just got home, he said the Erika and Ana were so happy to get to see him. He needs to stay there for awhile."  
  
It was agreed that Brian would be counted out on this adventure," But the main problem is, we haven't a clue on who or what, and why this is happening. So how are we suppose to stop something that we don't even know what it is?"  
  
"Yeah good idea Brock let's figure out what's going on, and we don't have to worry about me having work because it was blown up, so I'm totally free," Kris replies jokingly. " Ok well, one of my friends just happens to be the officer here in Pewter so I'll check with her and see what's up."  
  
So Kris heads off towards the police station while everyone else heads to the ruble of the Pokemon Center.  
  
"Hey Kelly, oh yeah your on duty; hi Officer Kelly. I was wondering if you had anything on the explosion?"  
  
"Yeah, how are you though?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"I'll tell you, I've seen Brock worried before, but nothing compared to a few days ago, I thought that we was going to have a heart-attack. But about the explosion, we found one thing that makes us think that Team Rocket is behind it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We found this," Kelly pulls out a brown bag and puts a glove on so she could take it out," A uniform T-shirt that has a R on it."  
  
"Well that's proof enough for me. But I wonder how they got in?" Kris grabs her head," Thanks Kelly I got to go, sorry."  
  
Kris runs out and hurries off where the others were when she gets there everyone looked over at her and hurry over.  
  
"Well," Jake asked but Brock quickly pushed him out of the way. Good thing that he did because he was just in time to catch Kris before she suddenly fell over.  
  
"What's the matter Kris?"  
  
"I know two things, Team Rocket is behind this, and I know one of them. We need to find them and get as much information as possible."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Hannah."  
  
"Your boss?" Sam asked with a puzzled look.  
  
"Yeah, she's one of them."  
  
The next day Kris invited Hannah over to Flint's house, but she had fallen right into the trap," Ok, Hannah tell me, and don't lie to me, are you a Rocket or not?"  
  
"I... yeah," Hannah sadly admits.  
  
"Good, now tell us what Team Rocket is up to."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Do it!"  
  
"We're trying to get the Pokemon Wonder."  
  
"The what?" Ash asked demandingly.  
  
"The Pokemon Wonder! Only the most powerful Pokemon ever! They could easily knock any of our Pokemon of Light! Oh I can't remember the names! They are MoonDancer, Storm, Nokel, Snowto, Aew, Anntogran, and the most powerful Concerta."  
  
"Yeah that's them actually I'm suppose to go out a catch MoonDancer myself."  
  
"Well your not, you're staying with us the whole time."  
  
Later that night the gang was talking about what they were going to do," I guess all there is too do is catch em we. Why don't we spilt into two's and go from there." Kris says as a suggestion.  
  
"Yeah, and your with me," Jake quickly replies.  
  
"Sorry Jake, you're with Brock, Ash and Nate, and the girls all together. Sorry but that's probably the best way to do this."  
  
:"I don't think so."  
  
"Brock I don't need you every second to protect me from any danger. Misty and Sam will be there."  
  
Brock slumps down in his chair disappointed.  
  
"Well I think that's ok," Misty enters the conversation," It'll keep me and Ash from wasting time arguing."  
  
"Yeah, that's why this is the best. Why don't we go after Moondancer, Ash and Nate go for Storm, and Jake and Brock get Nokel before any Rocket's do."  
  
"Yeah, then we meet back here in a few weeks or something and then we spilt into new groups and go for the rest."  
  
"Good idea Ash, so even if the Rocket's some get the Pokemon not you come back."  
  
It was agreed the gang start to head out the next morning at the airport the group was saying good bye to the girls before they got on their plane.  
  
"Bye Brock," Kris gives him a brief hug.  
  
"Don't get in any trouble or anything ok?"  
  
"I know, don't get hurt, don't get in trouble, and don't kill Sam."  
  
"Good, bye."  
  
"See you later Ash," Misty gladly raises her hand to wave bye to Ash.  
  
"Hey, Misty, Kris we better get on the plane now," Sam quickly says.  
  
"Yeah let's go," Misty looks over at Kris and walks over and grabs her arm to drag her on to the plane. Kris quietly goes with it and waves bye to everyone.  
  
Later on the plane," What does MoonDancer look like Kris?"  
  
"Um, hold on a minute Misty let me get out my lap-top," Kris pulls out a small lap-top computer and gets up this one program, she reads off the entry from a Pokedex type deal," MoonDancer, A pixie looking Pokemon who only comes out at night. Naturally a gentle and calm Pokemon, bur can be ill tempered. Attacks are: Pixie Dust, Flower Shower, Tulip, and Raisy Daisy."  
  
"Raisy Daisy? Sounds like a Gardner not a Pokemon."  
  
Kris and Sam laugh at Misty and sit back to enjoy the rest of the flight.  
  
Meanwhile on another plane, Brock and Jake were having, well a not so jolly time as the girls were. Let just say they aren't getting along. Neither one was saying a word to the other, finally Brock though they should settle something.  
  
"What are you so mad, or whatever about?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You always act like your mad at me, or I did something wrong. Oh wait I know, Kris. You're the over protective brother."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"What happened that you don't trust me?"  
  
"Something during collage," Jake pauses," She had fallen in with the wrong guy and he did something."  
  
"Abuse her? Please tell me it was nothing like rape or abuse."  
  
"Actually you said it, she was raped by this jerk and I haven't let anyone near her. Somehow I wasn't able to stop you."  
  
"Jake, I wouldn't as much as scratch or bruise Kris, or hurt her emotionally. I mean you could pay me all the money in the world and I wouldn't as much as say a littlest insult towards her."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, Kris is too special to me, actually she gets mad at me for being an overprotective boyfriend."  
  
Well after this the two had a pretty joyful ride, Nate and Ash were too busy to really notice they were in the air. They were playing video games on the laptop Kris let them barrow.  
  
"HA! Beat you again!"  
  
"Oh Nate your just too good. So I bet you can't beat Pikachu he's too good."  
  
"Pika!"  
  
"I'll beat Pikachu hands down!"  
  
Pikachu and Nate had a pretty competitive game but Nate was down in a few minutes, Pikachu was the best.  
  
"Hey Kris wanted us to go on this program and look at the Pokemon we're suppose to get."  
  
"Ok," Ash reads the entry," Storm the weather bird. As only been sighted slipping through the clouds above the islands of Galapagos, can cause strange weather patterns and has caused most Earthquakes, and Hurricanes around the continent of South America. Attacks, Lighting Strike Twice, Tornado, Earth satire, and White Cap."  
  
"Wow looks cool too."  
  
"Nokel, the wisdom Pokemon. Is smarter than any Pokemon to be known. Attacks most of its victims with puzzles or riddles instead of attacks. Attacks unknown. Well can't be too hard."  
  
"Yeah Jake, I bet your right."  
  
Meanwhile the girls were arriving in Northern Alaska.  
  
"Wow this place is beautiful!"  
  
"I know!" Kris yells from the balcony at the hotel room.  
  
"So were is Moondancer suppose to be?"  
  
"Up around the tip tops of the Rocky Mountains! So I think tomorrow we'll be skiing!"  
  
The next day the girls were going exactly that, skiing. Misty and Sam weren't having much trouble at all, but it was a different story for Kris.  
  
"AH!" Kris feel face first into the snow," I finally found something that I can't do."  
  
"Poor Kris."  
  
Sam and Misty help her up and as soon as she gets up the cell phone goes off," Hello?"  
  
"Hey Kris."  
  
"Brock! Hey where are you?"  
  
"We finally made it to India."  
  
"Just now getting there?"  
  
"Yeah we are, the ride was two hours late!"  
  
"Oh sorry. I must have gave him the wrong time."  
  
"It's ok, I got to go but I though I'd tell you we're ok and here."  
  
"Ok I miss you talks later."  
  
"Yeah, bye Krissy."  
  
Kris hangs up the phone and falls back into the snow," I'll get the hang of it sooner or later."  
  
Finally after Kris had fallen a few times more, an instructor comes over to help her," Excuse me miss, but let me help you get balanced."  
  
"Oh, thank you.."  
  
"Name Elle, I know sounds weird but it's ok. And your name is?"  
  
"Kristina. Thank you, I ought to be able to get down the slop without killing myself. Bye Elle."  
  
Kris quickly goes off after Misty and Sam," I think he likes you."  
  
"Sam shut up, so even if he does too bad taken, and proud of it!"  
  
The girls laugh as they go down the slop not too fast. Kris tells them when to hang a left and they end up near a cave.  
  
"She ought to be around here somewhere."  
  
"Well we'll come back tonight now that we know were it is."  
  
Ash and Nate were just now getting to the harbor to get a boat for the trip to the islands. They find the guy they were suppose to barrow the boat from," Hey I'm Ash, my friend arranged to barrow your boat."  
  
"Ah, you most be Kris' friend."  
  
"Yes, that's us."  
  
"Good, good, come with me and I'll show you how to drive this and where everything is and how they work."  
  
Ash and Nate follow the old man into the houseboat and an hour later they leave to head for the Galapagos Islands.  
  
"Alright, Kris said that Storm ought to be around the center island. So let's head to that one on the horizon."  
  
"Ok, Ash don't crash the boat on the shore ok?"  
  
"I won't, now we have on get on the island and get right back on the boat before the sun goes down because who-knows-what could come out."  
  
"How many days do you think it'll take?"  
  
"Probably a few days, hopefully not more than a week."  
  
Nate just nods and the island was getting closer and closer. Meanwhile in India Brock and Jake were out on the town looking for some man named Asiza. They came across a small hut near a small river and they knock on the little door.  
  
"Hello, ah, you must be Brock. Hello Jake nice to see you again."  
  
"Hi, Z we need some help."  
  
"Oh I'd be happy to give a hand, come, come in," they walk into the house and sit down at a small table," What do you need Jake?"  
  
"Can you tell us were to find Nokel the Pokemon. Since the both of you have psychic abilities maybe you could link to him somehow."  
  
"Oh, already gone. Yes actually he is deep in the forest near town. I visit him often to talk about things, like headlines, calculus, astronomy, you know normal things."  
  
"Yeah only to you Z. Well would you mind taking us there. It's important so we need to get there as soon as possible."  
  
"Sure, let me get a few things and we'll hurry off. It's going to take a day or two to get there but it'll be worth it."  
  
Brock and Jake look at each other and roll their eyes. It was midnight now in Alaska, Kris was up with a telescope looking up at the stars and watching for a serrate star. She quickly spots it and looks at it with a special wonder in her eye. Misty walks outside," What you wake up for Misty?"  
  
"Sam threw a pillow again."  
  
"Oh," she looks back into the telescope.  
  
"Which one are you looking at?"  
  
"Do you see the one that has a weird blue glow? Right next to the moon?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's my comet."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When I was in collage I studied Astronomy just because I liked it, and we were out on a star watch, I looked at this one star and magnified it so much that I realized it was a comet. We told the space center in town and they said I could name it."  
  
"What's its name then?"  
  
"Heaven's Blaze."  
  
"Beautiful."  
  
"And the strange thing about it is that it's stuck in an orbit around earth so it'll never leave the sky unless something hits it or something."  
  
"Wow," Misty smiles and sees something," Hey what's that?"  
  
Kris looks at it in the telescope and her eyes widen in amazement," We found our Pokemon! She's not just in the sky, no; she's in space up there with the stars. Oh wait she's coming back! Let's see."  
  
Kris quickly starts writing what looked like a strange math problem and the Pokemon disappeared.  
  
"Get Sam, we're heading out. This might be our only chance to get MoonDancer."  
  
Brock and Jake were making camp with Z.  
  
"So how much further is he?"  
  
"Well Jake, we have to do 15 miles east, then take a left and go 15 miles north, then there's this huge cave, go 15 minutes into that then there he is."  
  
Jake looks at Z with a look of shock, but Brock looked like it didn't bother him a bit. Later the two were talking," Over 30 miles!"  
  
"Ah, that's nothing, I'm use to going 90 miles in-between city's and towns. Or more, like from Fuchsia to Cinnabar that was about 2 weeks of walking."  
  
"And I thought that collage was rough."  
  
Ash was standing on top of a huge stone and was searching for any sign of a large bird. He couldn't find a thing.  
  
"See anything Ash?"  
  
"No! Oh wait I see something!" Ash jumps down from the rock," Rockets!"  
  
"Dang I just got an email for Kris saying they haven't run into any Rocket's and Brock said they hadn't either. Kris and the girls are leaving to go get MoonDancer tonight, and Brock and Jake have to walk 30 miles to get to Nokel. So I think we were the only ones who aren't on the trail of your Pokemon."  
  
"Don't worry we'll find it. Only thing we have that the Rocket's don't is, first brains, and they don't got Pikachu."  
  
"What can Pikachu do?"  
  
"He can tell when another Pokemon is around, even if they're 10 miles away it's amazing it's how I don't most of my Pokemon from Johto, and all over."  
  
"Oh, then get to it Pikachu."  
  
"Pi."  
  
Pikachu jumps up on the same rock that Ash was on and wiggles his ears bit then wiggle his tail. He suddenly perks up," PIKA!" He quickly starts running at full speed and Ash follows with Nate close behind. They ran for about 15 minutes and Pikachu stopped and looked up at the sky.  
  
"Um, Charizard we need you."  
  
"Char?"  
  
"Fly up to those clouds and see if anything is up their, Pikachu go with him."  
  
The two take off and after a few moments fire was flying everywhere and lighting bolts. A weird looking bird suddenly flys towards the ground and pulls out of the nose drive right above Ash and Nate.  
  
"Pikachu! Evolve again!"  
  
Pikachu goes into his next stage and quickly kicked and trashed at Storm. Storm put up a good fight up Pikachu had the advantage he had more power. Pikachu gives a great thunder attack and Storm hits the ground with a great thud that made the ground shake.  
  
"Now Ash!"  
  
"We got you now," Ash throws a metallic blue pokeball. It wiggles but it quickly stopped Ash and Nate yelled with excitement. But the girls were having a harder time getting MoonDancer to give in.  
  
"Lunareon evolve!"  
  
"EON!"  
  
Lunareon ((in her evolved form)) kicks Moondancer; the two pixies were in a strong battle, neither one giving the look of surrender. MoonDancer gives a mighty blow, which Kris said it was the Tulip. Lunareon quickly punches back with a Ray of Light. MoonDancer slams against a tree, but didn't give in. Kris decides at Lunareon needed help," Mew!" Mew pops out of no-where and quick shots a large pink ray and Lunareon gives a Heaven Blast, MoonDancer was finally defeated. Kris quickly throws a metallic blue pokeball and MoonDancer was caught.  
  
"Thanks Mew, good job Lunareon. You did great."  
  
"Wow that was tense."  
  
"Yeah, too bad our Pokemon couldn't join in the fun."  
  
"I wonder why you two weren't able to let them out."  
  
"Well let's head back to the hotel room."  
  
When the girls get back there was a bit of a surprise, they walk in the room and the door was open to the connected room next door. Kris quietly peeps in and sees Ash and Nate raging at a video game, while Pikachu was asleep on the bed.  
  
"What are you two doing here? Your suppose to be getting Storm!"  
  
"Hi Kris, we got him, don't worry. That blue pokeball over there, that's him."  
  
"Oh, good job Ash. Now if Brock and Jake could get Nokel then we could go get Snowto, Aew, Anntogran, and Concerta."  
  
Speaking of Brock and Jake, the two were asleep next to a small fire deep in the forests of India. The next morning they wake up and Brock sees Jake on the laptop.  
  
"Anything from Kris or Ash?"  
  
"Yeah both. The girls got MoonDancer, and Ash got Storm so we only need to get Nokel and we're almost done. Oh there's one that's for you so I didn't open it."  
  
"Thanks," Brock takes a look at it and smiles then deletes it," Cute Kris, really cute."  
  
"Come you two it's time to go find Nokel. Know if you guys pan on taking him with you the only way that you'll be able to is to answer his riddles and questions."  
  
"No problem. I was top of my class in collage," he leans over and whisper to Brock," Yeah like 3 people behind Kris."  
  
The day went by and they made it to a huge cave, Z leads the two guys in and within minutes they meet Nokel," Hello Nokel my friend. I brought these two young men with me."  
  
"Ah, welcome the both of you."  
  
"Yes, and they have a small favor to ask of you."  
  
"Yeah, Nokel, but will please come with us it's something important."  
  
"Only if you will answer these questions three."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Yes then let's start. Here is a riddle, If a man were to find a treasure of gold, but when he opens the box there's nothing there. But when he opened it he a sweet sensation and felt that the nothing could ever destroy him. What treasure was it he found?"  
  
Jake thinks about it but Brock beat him to the answer," Heart, Love, Happiness, that was easy."  
  
"And you were right."  
  
"How'd you know that?" Jake whispers to Brock.  
  
"Kris, she's always talking about hidden treasures that are hard to find, then she always say that she had found them."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Next question to puzzle your mind. Name the comet that's stuck in an orbit around earth."  
  
"Heaven's Blaze!" Brock and Jake both yell out.  
  
"Now the hard one, What is the key to evolution?"  
  
Brock and Jake didn't know what say, suddenly it hit Jake," Kris. We got to email Kris she knows."  
  
"That'll take too long."  
  
"Not with this new system let's try."  
  
Jake types in a quick email to Kris, only in a few minutes Kris received it and she reads it. She starts typing franticly. Jake quickly received it and got a very sure look on his face.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"The key, there is more than a key there are three main keys. A trainers love, a trainers respect, and a trainers thought of being equal with the Pokemon."  
  
Brock and Jake just pause to wait for the answer," You... you are right."  
  
"Thank you Kris!"  
  
"So now you have to come with us. So in this pokeball ok?"  
  
Nokel walks over and goes into the pokeball, Nokel was theirs. Once they walked out of the cave Jake whips out the cell and quickly dials the number to Kris'." Hey Kris you won't believe it."  
  
"Was I right?"  
  
"Yeah. So now we got Nokel and we're going to head for Pewter."  
  
"Ok, we'll probably be there a day or two ahead of you, but we'll leave for Pewter in tomorrow."  
  
"Alright, Brock wants to talk to you."  
  
"Hey Kris."  
  
"Hey Brock, Jake told me that you answered some of the questions."  
  
"Yeah, all thanks to you. You doing ok?"  
  
"Yeah, we're all fine here. We were fixing to leave to go Snowboarding, but you two called."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, well I'll see you in few days."  
  
"Ok, bye Krissy."  
  
So a little while later in Alaska, Ash and Pikachu were flying down the slopes, with Misty not far behind, Nate closely behind and Kris was catching up. Sam was at the bottom to see who was the winner. Now only Misty, Ash, and Kris were in the race, Nate ran into a rock. Sooner after Kris fell butt first into and just took on to sheering for Misty. No matter how hard Ash tried Misty pulled ahead of him and won.  
  
"Good race Ash."  
  
"Yeah, good job Misty."  
  
"Look I came in third!"  
  
"Nate were is Kris?"  
  
"Um I saw her coming but I passed her."  
  
Suddenly an explosion appears a bit up the slope; everyone throws off the snowboards and run to see what was happening. Once they get a good distance they see Dash locked in full battle with an Arbok.  
  
"Dash agility!"  
  
"Arbok tackle it now!"  
  
"Dash jump, then land it with a stomp!"  
  
Dash lands right on top of the Arbok and it was out. The Rocket returns it and throws another pokeball out," Go Dragonite!"  
  
"Dash return, go!"  
  
Kris throws a pokeball, revealing one of her mystery Pokemon. Surprisingly it was only a little Pichu, but he was blue and an icy white.  
  
"HA! You expect that to stop my Dragonite! DRAGON RAGE!"  
  
"Sapphire, use your Snow Slide!"  
  
"PI!"  
  
A great rumble quickly shakes everything, and then snow starts coming down like a freak accident. Kris quickly tossed out AeroJet and Dash; Aerojet picks up Ash and Nate, then tosses Misty and Sam on his back. Kris grabs Pichu and jumps on Dash's back. AeroJet takes flight while Dash quickly runs full speed down the mountain. Ash and the others make it back to the hotel room with no trouble at all, Misty was sitting outside on the balcony watching for Kris, but after a few hours she didn't appear. The cell phone rings, Kris had handed it to Misty before they went snowboarding. Misty picks it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Misty where's Kris?"  
  
"Um!"  
  
"Misty where's Kris?"  
  
"Brock.. we... um.. well."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know, we got separated and she hasn't returned to the hotel rooms."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Yeah, she had AeroJet get us, then she jumped on Dash and rode off while we were flying off."  
  
Brock was silent for a few moments," Well we don't you go look for her?"  
  
"Nate and Ash are."  
  
Misty looks in the room and there was a knock on the door, she walks over and there was a worker there," Excuse me but this is for you."  
  
"Thanks," Misty reads it," I know where she is."  
  
"Where!"  
  
"I just got a note, it says Kris put up a fight but they got her and MoonDancer."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Team Rocket."  
  
"Where? Where do they got her?"  
  
"They say that we have to give up Nokel and Storm, and not find anymore of the Pokemon. Or they'll make her one of them."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"It says there at the top of one of the mountains around here."  
  
"Ok, me and Jake will hurry there as fast as we can. We aren't losing Kris, or the Pokemon."  
  
Brock hangs up the phone," What's the matter Brock?"  
  
"I'll explain on the way, get Charizard and tell him he better be ready to fly! We're going to Alaska!"  
  
In a surprising few hours Jake and Brock make it to Alaska and they immediately land near the hotel. Misty was outside and meets them, she guides them up to the rooms.  
  
Nate and Sam hug, and then everyone turns to talk about what they were going to do," Brock we tried stopping her. We even had AeroJet dive to pick her up, but Dash was just too quick."  
  
"It's not anyone's fault, we all know that she puts everyone else ahead of herself, even if she could get hurt. Well I guess the only thing to do is go get her."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Easy, we sneak in, find her, and sneak right back out."  
  
"But Jake Rocket Headquarters are always very hard to get into, and even when you do, there are so many of them at it's very easy to get caught."  
  
"How do you know that Misty?"  
  
"Ash, Brock, and I have all been in plenty of Rocket hide-outs. Always going work for Jenny."  
  
"Well then I guess that you three will be our best sources to get in there. If you've been in so many that you should know how to get around in there."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Hours later the gang finds the hideout and found a way in. With Ash in front they quickly find the main hallway, they follow that find the Pokemon Cages where the boss keeps all the stolen Pokemon.  
  
"Now he normally keeps the prisoners in with the Pokemon, so look for Dash and Pichu they'll be all together hopefully."  
  
They jump down from the ceiling and look at all the captured Pokemon. Ash spots a fire at the end of one row and ruins down there. It was only a Charmeleon. Brock was walking down another row and sees a strange blaze, he hurries down to it and sees all of Kris' Pokemon in a cage together, expect for Aerojet.  
  
Lunareon telepathically speaks to Brock," They took Kris from us!"  
  
"I know Lunareon, can you open the door?"  
  
"No we've all tried."  
  
Brock looks around and there just happens to a crowbar, he takes it and pry's open the door.  
  
"Thanks Brock, I know were Kris is come on."  
  
Brock gets the others and they quickly follow Brock. Lunareon guides them up to the dorms. They get to this one door, and Lunareon opens it. Brock was the first in and takes a look, the he sees what they were looking for. Kris was asleep curled up. He hurries over.  
  
"Kris, Kris wake up."  
  
Kris' eyes flutter open slowly," Brock? Brock!" She sits up and throws her arms around him.  
  
Everyone walks into the room and quietly shut the door. Jake walks over to Kris," You ok?"  
  
"Yeah," Kris quietly says,:" Sorry I've been screaming so much that I've lost my voice."  
  
"Well if that's all that's wrong then I guess they didn't do anything to you."  
  
"Yeah, they didn't do anything."  
  
"Did they take MoonDancer?"  
  
"That's what they think. Lunareon."  
  
Lunareon makes a metallic blue pokeball appear out of nowhere.  
  
"See, we hid her."  
  
"Smart move, but let's get you out of here."  
  
"Wait, we have to do one thing first."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We have to free some of the Pokemon, when they had me in there I made friends and it would only be right."  
  
"Ok, but we have to do it quick so we don't get caught."  
  
"Too late," a weird, mysterious voice says," get em boys."  
  
What seemed like hundreds of Rocket's flow into the room and captures only a few members of the group, Kris, Misty, Pikachu and Jake. They left Ash, Brock, Sam, and Nate all alone tied together in the floor. Ash was able to toss out a pokeball, Chickorita appeared.  
  
"Chickorita, use razor leaf to cut the rope."  
  
"Chick."  
  
The leaves carefully cut the rope for that held the group together. Ash quickly stands up and walks over to the door. It was locked," Chickorita, vine whip."  
  
Chickorita whipped the doors hard and it crashed into tons of pieces. Everyone runs out of the room, they run towards the Pokemon Cages. Brock quickly picks up the crowbar again and starts to release as many Pokemon as he could. Ash and Chickorita were doing the same. Soon all the Pokemon were free.  
  
"Come on all of you, we'll beat these Rocket's once and for all!"  
  
All the Pokemon follow Ash and the others.  
  
"Where does the boss stay?"  
  
"Cloy, Cloy, ster."  
  
"Come on follow Cloyster."  
  
They quickly come across and rather large door," Cloy."  
  
"In there?"  
  
"Cloy," the Cloyster nods it's head.  
  
"Ok, on three everyone barge the door and then we got him. One, Two, Three!"  
  
All the Pokemon suddenly hit the door, the boss was in his office and was suddenly cornered. Brock takes a step forward," Where's Kris and the others! Tell us now!"  
  
"I'll tell you if you give me, Storm and Nokel."  
  
"Ne.."  
  
"Sure. Ash give me Storm," Brock gives Ash an unnoticeable wink.  
  
"Oh, yeah sure Brock here," He tosses Brock a regular pokeball," Of course it was the empty one that Pikachu never goes in.  
  
"Good, now for Nokel."  
  
Brock tosses him one of his empty pokeballs he never uses.  
  
"Good, over there," he points towards the corner and there was Jake tied up.  
  
"Where's the girls?"  
  
"Oh, they're staying here has my personal slaves."  
  
"I don't think so!" Ash yells out," Tell us where Misty is."  
  
"And Kris!"  
  
"Now where's the fun in that. Let's play a game, I'll let you explore around, if you find them, they leave with you. But if you don't they stay here."  
  
"How can we trust you?"  
  
"I might be a bit evil but I don't lie."  
  
"You make it sound like they're just a few prizes in a contest."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"Who do you think you are?"  
  
"I know who I am, names Jimmy, yes a evil leader like me has a corny name like Jimmy. If I had a choice it'd be something cooler like Hon or something, but it's just Jimmy. So I'll give you one hour, if you don't find them in one hour they're mine."  
  
"And you keep your Rocket's off us. Tell them to leave us alone."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Brock unties Jake and they hurry off to find Misty and Kris," Lunareon, see if you get some kind of idea where they are."  
  
"Lun," she sits down and concentrates hard, her ears suddenly perk up and she turns to Brock," Lunareon!"  
  
"Come on let's go."  
  
Everyone follows Lunareon, it seemed like they walked forever but they finally get to this weird looking room.  
  
"Lunar?"  
  
"Kris? Misty?"  
  
They wait for a reply," Brock! Jake! Down here!"  
  
"Ash, we're at the other side of the room, but watch out there are Pokemon hidden to keep you from getting to us."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I think that there are some Voltorbs, an Arbok, a Flareon, and a Persian. Nothing too hard!"  
  
"Ok, we'll be careful!"  
  
They walk down the dark room and suddenly a group of Voltorb jumps out and quickly Brock throws out a Golem. Golem jumped up and lands on most of them then got the rest.  
  
"When Geodude evolve?"  
  
"About a month ago."  
  
They continue down the room and Flareon jumps out," Squirtle!"  
  
"Squirt!!"  
  
"Flare!"  
  
Flareon was out cold like the Voltorb, then Persian jumps out and throws its paw out towards the group. "I'll take care of it. Prissy!"  
  
"Growlithe!"  
  
"Fire thrower now!"  
  
"GROWL!!"  
  
Persian went out as easily as the other Pokemon. Then the final challenge appears, a large over-grown Arbok.  
  
"Pikachu get it."  
  
"PI.. KA... CHUUU!"  
  
"ARRR!!!"  
  
The Arbok went down hard, they were able to see Misty. But Kris wasn't there," Where's Kris?"  
  
"She's a bit further down the room. They had to put her somewhere so she'd stay still."  
  
"You guys get Misty out of those chains, Jake and I will go get Kris."  
  
Brock and Jake hurry off," You ok Misty?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Ash."  
  
"Pika."  
  
"Yeah I'm ok Pikachu."  
  
They got Misty free of the chains and then Jake and Brock walk over, Brock was carrying Kris.  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"She passed out, she used too much energy fighting off Rocket's and stuff. She'll be fine though."  
  
"Ah, so you found them, and the most beautiful one hurt herself. Pity, Pity."  
  
"We found them Jimmy, we're leaving now."  
  
"Yes, but we will meet again," he throws a small black bottle and smoke filled the room, when it cleared they gang found themselves in the hotel rooms.  
  
"How'd that happen?"  
  
"I don't know, at least all of us are here. How's Kris?"  
  
"She's still out," Brock says as he lays her down on one of the beds," She'll be fine though."  
  
Hours later everyone was sleeping expect for maybe a few. Kris had finally waken up didn't want to wake up Brock or the others. After a few minutes Misty walks outside to join Kris.  
  
"You ok? You were out for a few hours."  
  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"I'm just still a little worn out from the whole thing."  
  
"Oh, you should have seen Jake and Brock. They walked in the room, they immediately found out was going on and made us go."  
  
"That's them. In between the two I have my own personal secret serves agents, that they're only purpose is to protect me from all coming danger. Which to some would be cool, but not when they get worked up over the little things."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Brock once got worked up over the littlest thing, I was having a bit of a little stomach ache, he was ready to rush me to the hospital at any moment."  
  
Misty laughs," Poor you hardly any space."  
  
"Sometimes it's nice. Like we'll go to the mall and I'll be looking at a rack of clothes and a guy will start giving lines, Brock will just waltz himself over look that guy in the face and I don't gotta say a thing."  
  
"That must be nice. I don't really like rejecting guys. In Johto, tons of guys ask me out, but tell you the truth I don't want to go out with any guys, well expect for a few, but I just fell bad every time I say no."  
  
"And those few would be?"  
  
"You know one of them, but the other I don't think you'd want to know."  
  
"Ok well, the first would be Ash, then the second, I'll just have to use elimination. Ok so I know it wouldn't be Nate, and if it's Brock than we have a problem, unless I don't know the guy then I don't know who else it could be."  
  
"Well your right, and never Nate, Brock's yours and I don't think anyone else ever will be able have him."  
  
"That's right, he's mine and that's forever thank you every much," Kris thinks of someone," Jake?"  
  
Misty doesn't say anything then slowly smiles," Yeah that's why I wasn't going to say anything!"  
  
"It don't matter every gal likes him, he's so gosh darn cute that no girl has been able to resist him yet. Any ways, I was thinking when we spilt into groups again, how about I go with Brock, Jake can go with Nate and Ash and you go. Oh and Sam be with Brock and I."  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok how about, Brock, Sam, and Me, while you Ash, and Jake go. Then Nate can pick who he wants to go with. He'll probably pick us."  
  
"Alright but the rest have to agree."  
  
Later the arrangements were made, Nate and Sam were going to find Snowto, Kris and Brock were going to get Aew, and Ash, Jake, and Misty were going to get Anntogran. Once they had all of them they would all go for Concerta. Within hours Kris and Brock's plane was leaving, the others didn't have to leave till morning. The two were heading for South America, Aew was supposed to be in the Amazon. Kris was busy typing away on the laptop, Brock was asleep but was awaken by all the tapping of the keys.  
  
"What is your doing?"  
  
"Trying to find out some info on Aew."  
  
"And why does that include all the typing?"  
  
"Because I have over 300 Pokemon entries on this computer."  
  
"Why can't you just type Aew?"  
  
"Tried that but it didn't work. Oh found it. Aew, the small mouse Pokemon, it is believed that Aew is the sister or daughter of Mew. This is only a theory, because she looks Mew many believe it. Attacks, unknown."  
  
"Cool, maybe Mew knows something about Aew."  
  
"Maybe I'll ask her later, Pokemon aren't allowed on the plane, well out of the Pokeball at least."  
  
"Whatever Kris, get some sleep you look like your fixing to doze off any moment."  
  
"No really I'm ok, I'll be right back my contacts are bothering me."  
  
"I finally get to see you in your glasses."  
  
"Yeah, hold this for a moment," she puts the computer in his lap and walks to the front of the plane. In a few minutes she comes back," Thank you."  
  
"Jake was right."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing, go to sleep."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Within a few more hours the plane lands in Brazil, then the two had to ride a boat to a small village near the Amazon. Meanwhile Ash, Misty, and Jake were on a plane that was on its way to the border of Florida and Georgia in America. Anntogran was in the swamplands in the area. Nate and Sam were on a train on the way to Mt. Everest; Snowto was somewhere among mid section of the mountain. Kris and Brock are just arriving near, there were a few people awaiting the travelers to guide them to the village from the river. Kris recognized one of them.  
  
"Millie!" Kris runs over to the woman," Oh it's nice to see you again!"  
  
"Yes Kris it is," Millie was an archeologist in the area studying the old ruins, she staying in the village. A few of the elder were descents of the ancient civilization that use to live but disappeared thousands of years ago.  
  
"Millie this is Brock, Brock this is Millie we went to collage together.  
  
"Oh I've heard a lot about you Brock. You should hear the way she talks about you on the phone or Internet."  
  
"Millie! On other notes, where are the ruins?"  
  
"Just a few miles from the village so I say we go check out the village before we head for the ruins, not to mention what you two are looking for doesn't come out till night. So why don't I show you around the village and then I'll take you to the ruins during sunset. I know Kris can ride a Rapidash, but will you have a problem with one?"  
  
"I can ride with Kris."  
  
"Yeah Dash can hold two."  
  
"Ok, let's head off for the village, this is Motue and Niko they are some of the villagers and can help get back. So let's go!"  
  
The 5 people walk off to the village meanwhile in Georgia, Ash and the others were arriving in Hartsville Airport, Ash went to go get the rental car while Jake and Misty get the bags.  
  
"Oh, Mr.Ketchum you have a Ford F150 on hold for rental, I hope you don't have any trouble driving a large truck."  
  
"It won't be a problem. Thank you."  
  
"It's outside waiting for you."  
  
Ash takes the keys and walks off to find Misty and Jake," Do you got the keys?"  
  
"Sure do, let's go."  
  
"Ash get a map before we head off, we don't need to get lost in Georgia, or you'll end up getting us in Alabama or one of the Carolina's."  
  
"Misty has a point Ash."  
  
"Yeah ok," Ash finds a newsstand and buys a map.  
  
They head off for the few hours drive. Nate and Sam were just arriving in the little town that the Pokemon they were looking for turns out be hate by the village.  
  
"Take that horrible monster! We haven't care for it! The only Pokemon we like at all is the powerful bird Ho-Oh. Otherwise take that horrible ice beast away from here."  
  
Sam and Nate walk away from the leader of the village," Ok, if it's an ice Pokemon we'll have no trouble at all!"  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"I'm a master of ice Pokemon, I have a Dewgong, Cloyster, and a few ice other Pokemon breed just for ice attacks by Kris."  
  
"Oh, that's how I got my Pidgeotto that is and electric/flying. Ok so we do what Ash planned, we find it, get it, and get it quick! So let's go find it the sooner the better!"  
  
It was night time in the Amazon now, Millie was leading Brock and Kris to the old ruins," It isn't to far ahead."  
  
"Ok! You doing ok Brock?"  
  
"Yeah, fine but this is kind of new."  
  
"What riding?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's fun once you get use to it."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
The ruins came into sight, the two girls return the horses and walk over to the ruins," Ok, I know how to get to the lair were the Pokemon sleeps. But it's trapped in this lair, we haven't be able to figure out the panel puzzle to open the room. But your smart Kris maybe you'll get it."  
  
"I can try."  
  
Millie leads them up to the room, there was a small Pokemon that looked like Mew but it was yellow, blue, and green. Kris studies the puzzle then sees the solution.  
  
"I know how to get it now!"  
  
Kris takes all of the blocks and places them on the ground," Brock they're a but too heavy for me help me out."  
  
The two get the blocks in the places Kris thought they belonged," It looks like a picture of the five legendary birds, Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno, Ho-Oh, and Lugia."  
  
"That's what it is Millie. All of us have push it in."  
  
The three put all they're strength, the panel moves and door opens to the room.  
  
"Mew come out."  
  
"What is it?" Mew turns around and sees the small Pokemon now waking up," AEW!"  
  
In Georgia Ash got the group to the swamps with any trouble at all," See Ash when you use the map, you get to where you need to be, remember that."  
  
"Thanks Misty, I will," Ash said this a bit sarcastically.  
  
"So Anntogran could be around here some where."  
  
"Let's get a boat."  
  
"Yeah that'll get through the swamp easily."  
  
They rent a boat and hurry into the swamp waters," Ok now why is a Rock Pokemon in a swamp?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe there's a cave or something around here."  
  
"Yeah there sure is," Misty points out a dark cave across a small area land.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
Jake drives the boat over to cave; everyone jumps out and quietly enters the cave.  
  
"Anntogran looks like a over grown Golem so watch out."  
  
Behind Ash a large boulder slightly moves, Ash snaps around," Um guys I think I found him!"  
  
"AANNN!" The powerful Pokemon yells as the whole cave rumbles from the yell, Anntogran throws out a powerful punch and hits Ash and Jake leaving Misty face to face with the large Pokemon.  
  
Well if he's a rock Pokemon then water will do fine! Misty thinks to herself," Poliwhirl, Blast, and Staryu!"  
  
"Duck.."  
  
"Not you Golduck. Ok go fight. Everyone Bubblebeam now!"  
  
"ANN!"  
  
"Hydro Pump!"  
  
"ANN!"  
  
"Ok he's down and out, Pokeball go!"  
  
The blue pokeball that Kris had given them to use flies from her hand and hits the Pokemon. It was a weird version of a master ball so Anntogran couldn't escape. Misty picks it up and hurries over to Ash and Jake.  
  
"Ash, Ash are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah Misty good job catching Anntogran."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Yeah good job Misty, let's head back to the boat, and head for the hotel."  
  
"Good idea Jake."  
  
Sam and Nate were having a little trouble catching the Pokemon Snowto. Sam had out Prissy trying everything she could," Prissy Fire Blast!"  
  
"Ark!"  
  
The Arkanine sent the Fire Blast and it hit the snake looking Pokemon. It quickly slithered over to the Arkanine and bares down a powerful attack! Prissy quickly faints and then Nate sent out all his Pokemon expect for one.  
  
"Everyone Blizzard together to make a snow storm!"  
  
All of his Pokemon work together and quickly Snowto falls to the ground and Nate throws the weird blue Pokeball. Snowto was caught.  
  
"Either he was strong, or we were a bit weak."  
  
"I think he was strong."  
  
"Well let's go find a phone to call Kris and the others."  
  
Sam walks out behind Nate and the two carefully make it down the ice- covered sloops. Only two Pokemon were left, Aew and Concerta.  
  
"Mew, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well Aew it's a long story. We need your help Aew, we need you to come with us."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we are catching all the others like you so that the wrong people don't get you."  
  
Aew quickly thinks about," Ok. Put me in one of those horrible balls if you must."  
  
Brock holds out the pokeball and Aew just goes in without a fight.  
  
"That was easy. Return Mew."  
  
"Ok," the cell phone goes off," Hello? Oh hey Sam. You got him? Good, have you heard from Ash?"  
  
"Yeah, they caught Anntogran without much trouble."  
  
"Alright you two know were to head off to right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok meet you there. Sam and Nate got Snowto, and then Ash and the others got Anntogran. Time to head to the next stop."  
  
"Thank you Millie but we have to go now. And we'll be heading off on Pokemon."  
  
"Ok, I can make it back to the village alone."  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Yes now you two head off, I want to study a few things here."  
  
Kris and Brock run outside and Kris quickly sends out Aerojet," Ok let's go!"  
  
Aerojet flies off, same thing with Ash and his gang, they jumped on Misty's Gyrados and head off. While Sam and Nate were getting a ride on Sam's Pidgeot. The next day everyone meets on an island that is just sitting in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. They were going to set up a camp on the beach then the next day head into the forest to find Concerta. But what they didn't know, they were being watched. Team Rocket was a few steps ahead of them and was awaiting for the right moment. Kris and Misty were walking along the beach talking.  
  
"So how was it with Ash and Jake? Any idea of which you rather go out with?"  
  
"No, both were really sweet to me and stuff so it was hard!"  
  
"I beat so, either way you'll be going out with my brother."  
  
"Yeah I guess, how did you two enjoy your time together?"  
  
"Well, all of it was great expect for one time," Kris starting getting this weird look.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We got in this fight and then we made up in a few minutes. But still it was bad."  
  
"Oh what about?"  
  
"I can't say, it's a privacy thing. I would but I can't."  
  
"That's ok," the two kept walking down the beach then they hear something in the forest near them.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I don't know. Well let's just keep walking."  
  
Suddenly two people come behind them and pick them up. Kris and Misty start screaming but soon Kris noticed something," PUT ME DOWN! Brock if you don't put me down I will," Brock stops her from saying the rest.  
  
"No that's quite alright. Ash put Misty down."  
  
Ash carefully puts Misty down," We just thought it'd be funny."  
  
"OK, so scaring us to death is funny?"  
  
"Misty we didn't think it'd scare you two so bad."  
  
"Well it did!"  
  
"Sorry Krissy I thought you'd laugh about it, if I knew you'd scream so bad I wouldn't of."  
  
Kris thinks about it," Alright, Misty do you mind if I go off with Brock for awhile."  
  
"No, go ahead I'll just head back to camp."  
  
"I'll go with you Misty."  
  
"Thanks Ash, bye you two."  
  
Ash and Misty head back towards camp while Brock and Kris go to further down the beach.  
  
"Sorry about that Misty if it was going to scare you so much I wouldn't have suggested it to Brock."  
  
"Oh so that was your idea."  
  
"Yeah, sorry."  
  
"It's ok," Misty kicks the sand as they walk," In Alaska, how'd you guys find us?"  
  
"Well most of it was Lunareon but," Ash stops himself.  
  
"But?"  
  
Ash doesn't reply, so Misty jumps in front of him," Tell me."  
  
"Then Brock just knew were Kris was," Misty looks at him.  
  
"You're lying. Now tell me the truth!" Suddenly Misty notices something," it wasn't Brock who just knew it was you! Wasn't it?"  
  
Ash suddenly changes the subject," I've ever seen you fight that good."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Against Anntogran that is. I've ever seen you fight like that."  
  
"Well it did that to you," she suddenly says," two."  
  
"Oh," they two don't talk till they get back to be camp.  
  
Meanwhile the Rockets were still waiting but finally found the perfect moment to strike. The Boss was on a boat far away from the island with agents on the island.  
  
"Boss we have 4 of them in the camp and two are still gone."  
  
"Which two?"  
  
"Johnson and Young."  
  
"Good, step 1 now."  
  
Ash and the others were in camp having a good laugh. But then suddenly plenty of Rockets flood the camp and surround them. Quickly they had all of the gang tied up. About 15 minutes later Brock carrying Kris enter the camp. Brock carefully sets Kris down," Where is everyone?"  
  
"I don't know they're probably playing some trick on us."  
  
"This isn't a trick," a Rocket steps out, then about five more jump Brock and tie him up with the others. Kris was singled out and had no defense.  
  
"Bring them out."  
  
The Rockets drag Ash, Misty, Brock, Sam, and Nate from the forest," Where's Jake?"  
  
"Oh we captured him when he was in the forest earlier. Release the two," a few Rockets untie Brock and Misty from the group and then tie Ash, Nate, and Sam back," Now if you want these two to be ok then you will do as we say."  
  
"Kris don't!"  
  
"Krissy don't do anything for them!"  
  
Kris looks over at them then the Rockets," What do I have to do? And if I don't what will you do to them?"  
  
"You have to come with us to our Boss, then guide him to Concerta. You're the key to finding it. And if you don't we kill your boyfriend and just turn this friend of yours into a handmaid to the boss."  
  
"Kris don't!"  
  
"But," Kris thinks about it.  
  
"Kris no."  
  
"Shut him up," one of the stronger Rocket's punches Brock in the stomach and that shut him up.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it."  
  
"Good oh and another thing we need you to do is give us MoonDancer. We stole the rest from the others."  
  
"Never!"  
  
The Rocket waves his hand and then the stronger one punches Brock again.  
  
"OK! Ok, here," Kris throws the ball with MoonDancer in it the Rocket then is pushed off to a small boat.  
  
They leave Brock and Misty in the sand and Ash, Sam, Nate, and Jake from in to the camp from the forest. Everyone surrounds Brock expect for Jake, he was more worried for Kris. But then he turned to Brock," You ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine," Brock stands up," How are we going to get her back?"  
  
"I say we go find Concerta."  
  
Everyone turns out Ash," Is that all you care about the Pokemon?"  
  
"NO! I say that because we find Concerta we'll find Rockets. We can beat them there, get Concerta before them and get Kris back."  
  
"He's got a point."  
  
"Yeah, let's go it then! We go find Concerta then get Kris back and the other Pokemon."  
  
"Only problem guys, Kris is the only one who knows were Concerta is," Misty brings up.  
  
"Actually no," Jake pulls out her laptop," It's all on here."  
  
He loads up the info and they hurry off to find the rare Pokemon. Meanwhile the Rocket's got Kris back to the boss," Well if it isn't Kris."  
  
"Ryan? But I thought that," she was cut off.  
  
"No he was just in charge of the Alaska headquarters. But now we have you and the Pokemon all expect for Concerta. Of course now that you're here we practically have her in the bag. You will guide us to Concerta, first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
"Don't you know? Concerta only comes out at night, her gracefully white body glows from the light of the moon. She seems to absorb the light and she just glows."  
  
"Tell me what does this Pokemon look like."  
  
"She's a Pegasus Pokemon, her wings are large and beautiful, her long soft pink, blue, and white hair flow down the back of her neck. All of it seems it blow in the breeze even if there isn't one at all. She has these soft baby blue eyes that seem to put a kind of peace, and warmth all over you. Perfectly made to fly and soar among the stars and clouds. During the day you wouldn't be able to see her because she flies with the cloud's and binds in."  
  
"You make sound like she's an odd friend or something."  
  
"She was in my dreams. She gets her name from her voice. It's soft, kind, and gentle while she talks. But her voice is strong, powerful, and beautiful when she sings! When she sings doesn't put people to sleep but settles all the anger, hate, and other horrible things inside. It makes the love, kindness, and peace take over and it just make anyone feel wonderful."  
  
Everyone was a bit shocked at the way Kris talked about the Pokemon," Good, we leave now."  
  
Kris follows the Rocket's and sadly guides them to Concerta. Meanwhile...  
  
"The only reason Kris is the only on that can find her is because they cared this bond while Kris sleeps. That was until she turned 13, when she turned 13 Concerta ever returned to her dreams," Jake explains," Luckily she put it on her laptop. Ok, so Brock we need to find a waterfall, surrounded by hundreds of large lily looking flowers."  
  
"This?"  
  
"Yeah that's what is says on here."  
  
"Where is she then?"  
  
Everyone separates and looks for the Pokemon," Look for a strange glow."  
  
Suddenly something nudges Brock on the shoulder, he quickly turns around thinking it was a Rocket or something," Guys she found us."  
  
The graceful Pokemon was standing in front of Brock," What are you here for?"  
  
"To find you, we need you to come with us."  
  
"No. There is only one place I belong! Which is here, unless my friend comes then I'd gladly go with her."  
  
"Kris?"  
  
"How do you know Kristina young man?" Concerta demands of Brock.  
  
"She's my girlfriend. And they're her two brothers."  
  
Concerta looks over Brock, then looks over Jake and Ash," Fine then but I will not be put in on of terrible balls."  
  
"Ok just follow our plans, then we can get Kris back."  
  
Concerta nods her head and everyone quickly gets to they're places. An hour later Kris leads a bunch of Rocket's into the area. She looks around hoping to see Concerta before they could, but instead she makes eye contact with Brock. He puts a finger to his mouth and gives her a hush. She nods," Ok, so she should be around here some where."  
  
The Rocket's start moving around trying to find the Pokemon. Suddenly a bright glow fills the area and Concerta lands near Kris and nudges her.  
  
"Kris, an old friend."  
  
"Concerta."  
  
"GET THAT POKEMON NOW MEN!"  
  
"Concerta run!"  
  
"Get on!"  
  
Kris jumps on Concerta's back and she flies off into the sky. Then Ash and everyone else jump the Rockets. Brock and Ash were able to tackle Ryan. They grab the Pokemon from him, run back into the forest and quickly fly off on AeroJet and Pidgeot. They meet Kris and Concerta behind some clouds.  
  
"You ok Kris?"  
  
"I'm fine Brock, how about you? How did you guys find Concerta before us?"  
  
"You left to directions on your laptop. And I'm fine. Let's go."  
  
The Pokemon fly off and quickly the Rocket's boat. They land on it; Rocket's start flooding on deck but where easily scared off by AeroJet. Kris jumps off of Concerta, then runs over to Brock. Jake returns AeroJet and hands Kris her Pokeballs.  
  
"Thanks. Ok come on."  
  
See what the Rocket's didn't know was the gang had planned most of this ahead of time. They get to the main control room, Kris and Jake hack into the computer systems and take over. Meanwhile Ash and Brock keep the Rocket's away from the others. Sam, Nate, and Misty were helping keep Rocket's out of the room.  
  
"OK! I got it! All security and weapons are disabled!"  
  
"And I have all main systems under our control! This ship is ours!"  
  
They fought off the entire Rocket's that came; Kris gets the doors to lock.  
  
"Alright, everyone get out the Pokemon."  
  
"Why are we going this again?"  
  
"Since we're the ones who caught them, they pick which one of us they fell the most connected with."  
  
They lay all the balls on the ground and let go of them. Concerta wasn't in one so she just stands waiting for all the balls to go to the one they wanted to. MoonDancer, Storm, Nokel, Snowto, Aew, and Anntogran in their Pokeballs roll over to the person they wanted. Storm's roll over to Sam and, Sam picks the ball up.  
  
"I guess Storm's mine."  
  
Then Snowto rolls over to Nate. While MoonDancer rolls over to Misty. Misty and Nate both pick up the Pokemon and smile. Nokel's rolls over to Jake. But the others hadn't moved an inch; they hadn't picked anyone.  
  
"Who's left?"  
  
"Anntogran, Aew, and Concerta."  
  
"Well I'm going with Kris," Concerta walks over to Kris.  
  
"Ok, so Anntogran and Aew."  
  
Suddenly Anntogran rolls over to Brock," Ok, I guess Aew goes to Ash."  
  
"No she didn't pick him."  
  
Then it slowly rolls over to Ash," Dang too bad Pikachu couldn't come. Then he could meet Aew."  
  
Pikachu had gotten really sick while getting Storm and was staying with Oak till he got better. Mainly from an energy drain but he would be fine soon.  
  
Suddenly Ryan comes bursting into the room," You're going down!"  
  
Rocket's run the gang into a room that was large, like a gym or something," Ok now to ruin your lives!"  
  
"Everyone let the Pokemon out!"  
  
They all throw the Pokeballs out and the Pokemon emerge. Concerta fly out in front of them," Warning now, surrender or we well leash all of your powers together."  
  
"FUSE!" Aew yells," We need to now!"  
  
All of the Pokemon nod and start glowing strangely.  
  
"Now you will surrender!"  
  
The Pokemon had the miscellaneous items from each other forming a new Pokemon all together.  
  
"NEVER! YOU DON'T SCARE ME!"  
  
"Ok, then we shall destroy you."  
  
Suddenly a weird glowing globe appears in front of them and then all of the Pokemon's best attacks are fired into the globe. It grew but was now a weird looking silver. They left up they're arms and the ball raises. Then is thrown at Ryan, it hit's him, he was quickly killed; from the strength that they used up for that attack they quickly change back and go back into the Pokeballs, even Concerta goes into one that Kris had in her hand. The boat starts going under fire; it was going to blow up!  
  
"We have to get off of here! Kris get AeroJet out!"  
  
Everyone jumps on AeroJet after Kris releases him. AeroJet flies up and quickly flies away from the ship. Everyone looks back, and it was completely gone. Hours later they land in Pallet town and land in Oak's yard. Ash runs in and was meet by Pikachu.  
  
"PikaPi!"  
  
"Pikachu! Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Oak, this is Jake, Nate, Sam, and this is Kris."  
  
"Hello, and I've heard interesting things about you Kristina."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"Your university, and Prof. Jillian."  
  
"Oh, figures."  
  
"Anyway, come sit down and rest."  
  
Everyone sat down and fell asleep within minutes. Misty had fallen asleep with her head resting on Ash's shoulder. He wouldn't done this if he was awake, he puts an arm around her and the two peacefully slept. Sam and Nate and fallen asleep sitting on the floor in front of the couch. Jake was asleep in a recliner, while Brock was leaning against the armrest on the couch with Kris wrapped in his arms. Everyone was peacefully asleep. Oak comes in and was shocked by how quickly they had fallen asleep and laughed. He left them alone and walked into his lab. They had given him the Pokemon for healing. He looks over they're status on the computer. He couldn't believe some of the things he was looking at. The levels were around 200, everything thing was above normal.  
  
"Ivy, have you ever heard of these Pokemon?"  
  
"No I haven't. Where did you get them?"  
  
"Actually they're Brock and some of his friends' Pokemon. They've been traveling all over the world for the past, almost month, trying to find them and capture them."  
  
"That's amazing, these Pokemon have got to be the most powerful ever."  
  
"That's what I was thinking but you never know."  
  
"Yes," Ivy agrees with Oak," How is he doing?"  
  
"Oh, fine, fine but Ivy how do you think they got this powerful?"  
  
"I don't know Oak. I don't even know what to guess."  
  
"Alright then, I'm sorry to call you this late but I figured it was important enough."  
  
"No that's quite ok Oak. Bye."  
  
Oak hangs up with Ivy and walks back over to the computer where the statuses of the Pokemon were. The next morning Ash was awake early playing with Pikachu outside. Oak and Ivy were back on the phone trying to figure out the Pokemon. Brock walks in and sees Ivy on the screen," Sorry to cut in but, hello Ivy."  
  
"Oh, hello Brock. It's be awhile since we've talked."  
  
"Yeah," Brock hears someone walking down to the lab.  
  
"Oak, oh nevermind there you are Brock," she yawns and walks over to Brock. She leans out against him then put one arm around his back.  
  
"Good morning Kris, we were wondering if you knew how these Pokemon got so powerful?"  
  
"Actually no, sorry but I don't," of course Kris was lying.  
  
"Oh well too bad."  
  
"Come one Kris let's go upstairs."  
  
Brock pushes Kris out of the lab. Ash and Misty decided to go see Ms. Ketchum. Ash knocks on the door and quickly Mr.Mime opens the door.  
  
"Hey mime where's my mom?"  
  
"Mime, mime, mime, Mr.Mime."  
  
"Who's at the door?"  
  
"You darling baby boy!"  
  
She comes running out of the kitchen and throws her arms around her," Oh Ash, and Misty!"  
  
"Hey Mrs. Ketchum!"  
  
"Oh you two come in! Where's Brock?"  
  
"Last time I checked he was still asleep at Oak's."  
  
"Ok then you bring him over later."  
  
"We'll bring all of our friends."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Just Brock, Kris, Nate, Sam, and Jake."  
  
"Ok so five, five Mrs.Ketchum."  
  
"Good that's fine."  
  
Later everyone was sitting in the living room talking about this and that," Why don't all of you stay for dinner."  
  
"If you want Mrs.Ketchum I'll help."  
  
"Oh thank you Kris, sure any help is good help."  
  
Kris and Mrs.Ketchum walk into the kitchen and started working away.  
  
"Kris, not to sound rude or anything but is there something going on between you and."  
  
"Oh," Kris cuts her off," We're dating or whatever. Mostly just I'm his girlfriend, and his my boyfriend. We hardly ever have time for dates."  
  
"That's wonderful! Good for you Kris," the two continue cooking. Later that night everyone was eating quietly.  
  
"This is good mom."  
  
"Kris did most of the work actually! I just did the potato's and bread."  
  
"This is good you two."  
  
"Thank you Ash."  
  
When everyone finished eating, and had waited a little while, the gang was out playing a good game of football. It was the girls against the guys, even though the girls were out numbered by one so Pikachu went over to help the girls.  
  
"No shocking anyone Pikachu," Ash tells him.  
  
"Pika," he nods his head and the game starts.  
  
Misty throws Sam the ball then she throws it to Kris, she made the dash for it but was quickly stopped by Brock, he picks her up makes her drop the ball while Jake picks it up and throws it to Ash for a touchdown.  
  
"No fair you can't pick me up."  
  
"Well Kris all of us are like 3 times bigger than you; you'd get crushed if we tackled you."  
  
"I can take it."  
  
"We're not taking that chance."  
  
The game starts back up and Brock was making a dash for another touchdown but was tackled down amazingly by Kris alone.  
  
"No but I can tackle you," she says cooly.  
  
"Fine if you want us to tackle you we will."  
  
Misty whispers to Kris," If they tackle either one of us that'll be the end of the game."  
  
"We're too skinny."  
  
"Yeah that's why we'll get crushed!"  
  
"No, we're too skinny for them to tackle! Since we're so skinny we can slip out of their arms and quickly run. Either jump out or simply duck quickly enough and you'll skip away easily and they won't ever get us!"  
  
"Oh good idea! Let's try it!"  
  
Well Kris' idea worked perfectly, when Brock came to tackle her and she was able to duck and Brock fell right over her back and she ran for it. Touchdown for the girls and they were now tied. Kris, Misty, Sam, and with some help from Pikachu every once in awhile, they won the game with no trouble at all.  
  
"Wow girls you all did really good."  
  
"Thank you," Misty says happily.  
  
Brock walks over to Kris and whispers," Good strategy Kris. That was a good escape you made too."  
  
"Oh and about that, sorry if it hurt because I didn't mean to have you flip over me like that."  
  
"Nah, I'm perfectly fine."  
  
Everyone was talking after the game, but soon Brock and Kris went off on a walk. Ash leans over to Misty," How much you want to beat Kris comes back with a hickey on her neck?"  
  
"Ash! 20 bucks?"  
  
"Deal," they shake on it.  
  
"What are you to doing?"  
  
"Nothing just talking!"  
  
"Whatever Misty."  
  
"Shut up Jake."  
  
It had started now that, Misty and Ash doesn't fight like they use to, now Jake and Misty fight like that. Just because they always disagreed and other stuff. She reaches over and slaps him on the arm.  
  
"If you weren't a girl I'd slap you back!"  
  
"Well then good thing I'm girl."  
  
The two continue to argue. It goes on for a few hours then the two returns from their walk. Kris sits next to Misty then Brock sits behind her.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?"  
  
"Oh nothing these two are just arguing again."  
  
Brock laughs at Misty and Jake," I remember when you and her use to fight like that."  
  
"Yeah, we're we that annoying?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Brock looks down at Kris; she had leaned up against him and fell asleep. Misty and Jake finally stop arguing it ended with Misty getting up and walking into the house. She pops back out," I'm going to bed!"  
  
Brock gets up and picks Kris up," I'm taking her up."  
  
Ash yawns and picks out the sleeping Pikachu," Yeah I'm going to bed too tired to stay up much longer." He walks off behind Brock with Kris. Brock taps on the door and Misty opens it. Ash walks down the hallway and walks into his room. It's been awhile since he's been in there it made him remember a few old memories. Like the time Mr.Mime woke him and Pikachu with the broom. And a few years after that Ash accidentally made Tracey fall off the top bunk. Ash really missed Tracey; a few years ago there was a horrible blizzard, he had gotten caught in it long enough to get phenomena and he died a few days after the found him.  
  
Ash and Misty attended the funeral a few days after that. That's how he got Scyther and Venonat; Misty had gotten Marill because she liked water Pokemon so much. It was rather sad, but that was far back enough that he had gotten over it. Pikachu was laying on the pillow on Ash's bed; just then Brock walks in.  
  
"What's wrong Ash?"  
  
"I was just thinking about the time I knocked Tracey off of the top bunk."  
  
"You miss him?"  
  
"Yeah," Ash smiles," But I'm over it too."  
  
"Alright."  
  
The two play a few rounds off Twisted Metal and go to sleep. Everyone in the house was sleeping, Kris, Misty, and Sam were all in one room together. While Jake and Nate were in the living room, Jake on the hide-a-bed and Nate on a cot. As our hero's peacefully sleep not having dreams of what could happen in the future and things that have happened.  
  
What's going to happen next to our hero's? Find out in the next story:  
  
Disaster in Pallet Town 


	4. Disaster in Pallet Town

Disaster in Pallet Town  
  
Everyone in Pallet Town was living as peacefully as usual, but what they didn't know is that their peaceful town would soon be ruined. Ash and the others were down at the lake not far outside of town. They were all splashing around, expect for Pikachu he stayed on the shore. There was a rope for people to jump off; they brought a few floats and a few other little things. Misty and Sam were in some inflatable rings, while Brock was trying to get Kris to swing off the rope. The other guy were jumping of a raised bit land, see who could make the biggest splash.  
  
"Ok your turn Ash."  
  
"Watch this."  
  
Ash jumps off and lands directly next to Misty and sent her ring flipping over. Both come up and Misty just looks at him. She starts trying to hit him but all that she could go was splash he. The two go into a splashing war, soon Sam, Nate, and Jake all join in. Brock got fed up with Kris picked her up and walked up to the little cliff and tossed her off then jumped in after she came up. They enter the fight. Jake pulls out a huge water gun and starts shooting everyone. They were having so much fun they didn't notice the storm steadily coming over the horizon. It was a little later and they finished eating lunch, a few of them were tired, Kris fell asleep leaned up against Brock who was also asleep against one of the trees. Jake fell asleep in one of the smaller trees. Everyone else was awake. Ash and Misty were having a conversation when things went dark.  
  
"Ash was it suppose to rain today?"  
  
"No Brock checked the news for the weather and thy said perfectly sunny all day long."  
  
Then it started, snow was falling," Snow?"  
  
A cold wind comes over them; Brock wakes up and wakes Kris up. She moved a little closer to him for some warmth. Everyone was in bathing suits so they were cold. They cleaned up everything also got Jake from the tree and jump in a car they borrowed from a friend of Mrs.Ketchum. On the way Kris notices a swirl in the clouds, she had taken meteorology for the fun of it in collage and knew what this meant.  
  
"Ash drive faster!  
  
"Why?"  
  
"See that swirl in the clouds?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"In awhile that'll turn into a tornado and we don't want to be on the road when it hits!"  
  
Ash steps on the gas and they got back in a few minutes. They hurry into the house," Well I think Professor Oak has a storm cellar."  
  
Ash picks up the phone while Kris turns on the TV for the weather," There is a tornado watch for Pallet Town, everyone you have only about 10 minutes to get to safety!"  
  
"Yes Ash I do, hurry over here and you all can go in there with me."  
  
"Ok, alright everyone let's head to Oak's."  
  
They all jump back in the car and make it Professor Oak's in no time at all. Oak guides them to the cellar and they got in just in time. Within seconds that Ash and Brock shut the door miles away the tornado touches down. They could see the wind rushing around above the door. Ash hurries over to the group with Brock, Ash finds he grabbing onto Misty to make sure she was safe. Just as Brock was holding onto Kris, while Nate was holding Sam, Jake also took hold onto Kris.  
  
What seemed like only a few minutes the winds stop the door rest from the fight against the wind. The guys stand up and Ash walks towards the door, but she stopped in mid step.  
  
"NO! No, didn't open the door!"  
  
"Why Kris it's over."  
  
"No she's right don't open the door. Look out there, you can tell that were stuck in the eye of it."  
  
"What did you take meteorology too?"  
  
Jake replies," nope I learned it from helping her study."  
  
Misty walks over to Ash, she looks at him in the eyes," What now?"  
  
"I don't know Misty," he was looking at her but really looked into her eyes," What's the matter you look scared."  
  
"Yeah I am."  
  
Ash puts a comforting arm around her and whispers," I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."  
  
The winds kick up again; everyone gets back in the furthest corner. Ash was holding Misty again. What seems like hours, the winds stop and Kris gave the ok for them to leave. They get out and look around; it was an odd sight.  
  
"This can't be."  
  
Nothing was ruined, the ground was perfect, the house, everything was in place and the same; all most like the tornado was never there.  
  
"This couldn't be real. Tornado's rip and tear everything it comes across there's no way."  
  
You could see all of Pallet from the place they were standing; not just Oak's wasn't touched, all of Pallet was the same and perfect. Everyone was totally shocked; it was almost like no tornado came through. They go into the house, Oak turns on the TV and the newscaster was reporting no damage from the storm.  
  
"But radar's say that wasn't all of what's about to come. We'll be expecting snow, every odd for this time of year."  
  
"This is quite odd."  
  
"I agree Professor."  
  
Ash looks at Misty who was out on the balcony, he walks out next to her," You doing ok Mist?"  
  
She didn't answer, she just keep her eyes on something in the distance.  
  
"Misty, what's wrong."  
  
She kept her eyes on whatever she was looking at but replied," I'm still shocked from the tornado, Ash."  
  
"You ok though?"  
  
"I'll do fine, what the news say?"  
  
"That was only the first of what's coming."  
  
Misty starts shaking from the cold breeze, and looked like a break down was coming. Ash tries comforting her with words," We'll be ok Mist, you'll be alright I'll make sure of that."  
  
"Why are you being so protective of me suddenly? It's actually a very unusual thing for you to be sweet like that."  
  
"Well bad times call for it," Ash had a coat on and takes it off to put around her shoulders," Come inside with the other for now Misty."  
  
He grabs her hand and leads her into the house. He gets her to sit next to Kris on the couch.  
  
"You ok Mist?"  
  
"Yeah," she fakes a smile.  
  
Nothing else came for the rest of the day; Ash and the others went back to the Ketchum house they kept the news on for updates about the weather. Kris and Brock cooked some burritos with chili on top. Everyone ate their fill; the girls went upstairs to look at magazines and talk about who knows what. Ash and the other guys went into the basement that was more of a game room than a basement. Ash, Nate, and Pikachu whipped out the N64 and started playing a few rounds of Smash Bros. Ash couldn't set his mind to the game and walked over to Brock, he was reading a book that Kris wanted him to read. Brock looks up," What's bugging you Ash?"  
  
"You know how Misty don't get scared easily right?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well we've been through things worse than this and she's scared pretty bad. It just worries me."  
  
"Well Misty's hard to figure out, maybe something happened to her in the past and she's scared of tornadoes."  
  
"Yeah maybe, I could ask her but not at the moment I won't," he quickly changes the subject so Brock wouldn't get any ideas," What's that your reading?"  
  
"Some book that Kris loves and she wants me to read it, it's pretty good actually."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Tale of the Heart, it's written by some dude who died like almost centuries ago. It's really good for an old book that is. It's about a guy who was abandoned during a war the only friend he had left was a horse. He was hiking through this forest and found a girl being chased by the enemy troops, of course he saves her and they're trying to make to her tribe's lands were they'd be safe. Of course on the way there's plenty of danger and the two start falling in love and everything. It's pretty good there's more action that you'd think."  
  
"Wow, not something I'd read but it sounds ok."  
  
"Yeah and the best part is the girl in here is exactly like Kris. It's kind of scary in a way."  
  
The two laughs but then the house shakes a bit but then it stops. Ash and Brock run upstairs to check on the girls and Mrs. Ketchum. Misty meets Ash half way on the stairs," Are you ok Misty?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine Ash put Sam's not."  
  
Nate looks at her," What happened?"  
  
"Something feel off the shelf and it landed on her leg, we think it's broken or something."  
  
Nate runs up the stairs, Ash quickly follows. Sam was laying on the floor while Kris was rolling up Sam's pant leg.  
  
"It's ok Sam."  
  
"Kris don't touch it!"  
  
"Sam! I was going to look at it ok? Misty call the ambulance."  
  
Nate walks over and sits to help support Sam's head. Hours later they were all in the hospital waiting while the doctor was putting Sam's cast on. She walks out and Nate walks over to help her to the car. Ash goes out to start the car, he gets it warmed up and everyone gets in and they head back to the house. Sam lies down on the couch and everyone sits down around the living room. Ash sits next to Misty and she was looking scared again.  
  
"It's ok Misty."  
  
She whispers," No it's not. This isn't going to end good."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Suddenly the phone rings and it was for Ash, it was someone who worked for the town and was asking him to bring his friend to help set up a barrier to keep the river from flooding.  
  
"Yeah we will, ok. All right all the guys need to go down to the river and help. Girls stay here."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Brock let me go in Nate's place so he can stay here with Sam."  
  
Brock and Jake immediately answer in unison," NO!"  
  
"Why can't Kris and I go?"  
  
"Misty because you two could get hurt."  
  
"SO COULD YOU! Brock I want to help, I want to be there incase you get hurt."  
  
"Yeah I want to help too!"  
  
Ash looks at Brock, and nods," They could go."  
  
"NO! I'm not letting you go down there Kris!"  
  
"Brock let me, please! If you think letting me down there will be a mistake then let me make it!"  
  
Brock didn't have time to stop her, Kris and Misty grabs their coats and walk out to go with the guys. Jake and Ash follow them right behind Brock that is; he ran out the door to get Kris back in the house.  
  
"Kris please, I don't want to you hurt! I've seen you get hurt so many times, and for once I'm not letting you get hurt."  
  
Misty interjects," Brock believe me leaving her here would be worse than taking her."  
  
Brock wasn't listening, Ash just stood there watching the two fight," Kris baby I don't want to see you get hurt!"  
  
He puts his arms around her holds her tight," Brock, please trust me on this; let me go with you."  
  
"Fine let's go."  
  
The river was only a few miles away so they walked there. A lot of the men in town were there helping. After hours they get the block up and they were done. Just then everything got bad. The wind starts blowing, rain starts pouring, and lighting starts clashing. Ash finds Misty," Misty are you ok?"  
  
She looked like she going to break down," NO!"  
  
"Come here!" Ash grabs her hand and pulls her close; he puts his arms around her like Brock did Kris earlier," Come on let's find Brock, Kris, and Jake then get out of here!"  
  
Brock walks over and yells over the wind," Have you seen Kris?"  
  
"No we though she'd be with you."  
  
"She's not," Brock hurries off and starts yelling," Kris!"  
  
She comes running over to him, and was crying hard," What's wrong Krissy?"  
  
"Jake! A huge branch fell on him!"  
  
"He's still."  
  
"No, it killed him instantly!"  
  
Brock holds Kris and she cries about her brother. Ash comes running over," What's wrong?"  
  
"Jake's dead."  
  
Misty heard this," How?"  
  
"A branch fell on him, it killed him instantly."  
  
"I suggest we get out of here before anything happen to any of us. Also I don't want her out here breaking down like this."  
  
The group tries going back to the house but something was making them believe that they weren't going to find it so easily. They had been walking for nearly half an hour.  
  
"Ash where are we? We should have been home by now!"  
  
"I don't know Misty!"  
  
He looks at her and notices she was cold and scared, he gets her by the hand and pulls her over to him," I'll help keep you warm, ok?"  
  
Misty didn't say anything, they keep walking but things were going to get a lot worse than it was. Lighting starts striking all over the place. One suddenly hits a tree near them and they run out of the way.  
  
"That was close," Brock says, just then there was a weird rumble, not like the earthquake but something different.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Kris nudges Brock," We need to run!"  
  
Everyone looks; there was a mudslide. Not just mud, but rocks, boulders of every size.  
  
"There's no way to out run it!"  
  
"Find some raised land!"  
  
They see a hill in the distance close enough to make it. They all dash towards it, Ash was holding Misty's hand to help her get there in time. Brock also was helping Kris, but his effort wasn't enough. Suddenly she trips, Brock got down to help her but something avoided that. A boulder came rolling down ahead of the slide. Kris screams to let it be known that it was there. Brock managed to get her out the way; he gets to his feet and picks her up. The two get to the raised ground just in time. Suddenly everything was surrounded by the slide.  
  
It seemed like hours that pass, the mud just kept coming flowing all over the place. Ash had Misty wrapped in his arms. Brock had Kris as well. Misty looks up at Ash," I got you Misty."  
  
"ASH WATCH OUT!" Brock yells next to them.  
  
A huge stone lands where they were standing," I got to get out of here!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Teleporting! Lunareon can teleport us anywhere!"  
  
Just then the mud finally stops the rain end and it was over. The clouds roll back and the sky was clear. They four look around and somehow the mud magical disappeared and thing were normal, or so they though. They get back to the house, only thing was, it wasn't there. They run around screaming the names of the few in the house.  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"SAM! NATE!"  
  
A scream breaks through the air; Ash and Misty run towards it. They find Kris holding her head crying again. Brock runs over and sees the sight he takes hold of Kris and pulls her away from the sight.  
  
"Shh, it's alright Kris."  
  
"NO! No it's not Brock!"  
  
Ash walks over to the body of his mother and friends body near it. He feels his mothers pulse but there was none.  
  
"No, not you too mom."  
  
Misty walks over and puts a comforting hand on his back," Oh Ash, I'm sorry."  
  
Ash falls on his knees and starts crying.  
  
"Ash we still have to find Pikachu. He's still alive I just know it."  
  
Ash stands up," Ok."  
  
He walks over to Kris," Where's Brock? You ok girl?"  
  
"I guess not, he heard something and went to see what it was."  
  
"HEY ASH!"  
  
Brock comes walking over with something sitting on his shoulder," PIKAPI!"  
  
"PIKACHU!" Ash runs over and hugs Pikachu," You ok buddy?"  
  
"Pika!"  
  
The two were together again," We might as well try finding others who lived."  
  
The group walks off to find other people who are alive. They couldn't find a person, not one.  
  
"This has got to be a horrible nightmare!" Kris suddenly outburst.  
  
"It's alright baby," Brock tries comforting Kris but it was no use.  
  
Ash looks at Misty," You alright Misty?"  
  
"How can I. I'm with Kris on this, this has to be a bad dream."  
  
Misty starts crying and Ash was actually getting somewhere with the comforting of her. She stopped crying after a short while. As for Kris she still was crying. Brock was tying everything he could think of to comfort her, though nothing works. Kris was still breaking down. Brock couldn't think of anything else to do.  
  
"KRIS! Krissy, stop this! Stop now Kris I know that a lot has happened to you, but your ok and I'm ok. Ash and Misty are ok too. Nothing else is going to happen. I won't let anything else happen to you."  
  
Kris takes one last sniffle and nods her head on agreement to stop crying," Sorry I just kind of lost it. What do we do now?"  
  
"I don't know, baby."  
  
"How about," but that was all Ash could say.  
  
The bad luck wasn't over, expect this time paranormal things were happening. It started snowing without clouds, the waves turned violent without wind. Ash looks around in the sky but still no clouds, and also no wind.  
  
"This is weird," Ash says in his normal tone of voice," Wait what's that it looks familiar?"  
  
Everyone looks up and a bird was flying over them," IT'S STORM!"  
  
"Storm, but Sam had it."  
  
"No she didn't. I stole it from her at the hospital."  
  
Ash recognized the voice and snaps around to find his rival," GARY! What are you doing?"  
  
"I hate this place, that's what. I'm destroying in it to wipe it off the map."  
  
"Why Gary?"  
  
"Because after you won the Orange Island League, Johto League, and all that other wonderful things you've done. They all have forgotten about Gary Oak. The one that the whole town use to love and depend on to make the town famous. BUT NO! You had to go and be Mr. Great! Ash they are even named the library after you! Ketchum Library, how stupid."  
  
"Look Gary, it not my fault I was just following my dreams. So what if they took my victories more seriously than they did some of yours. Maybe they did all this for me because I didn't ruin my life!"  
  
"SHUT UP KETCHUM!"  
  
"Sexually harassing your cheerleader group, drugs, drinking till you were stumbling! And getting arrested so many times. Gary it's not my fault that you turned your life into nothing, then what was there to respect and love like the old Gary."  
  
Gary says nothing, but he finally came up with something," ALKAZAM!"  
  
Misty suddenly disappears, and reappears in Gary's arms," ASH HELP!"  
  
"MISTY! GIVE HER BACK GARY! I SWEAR IF YOU HURT HER OR DO ANYTHING TO HER THAN I WILL HURT YOU!"  
  
"What are you going to do about it Ash?"  
  
"GARY LET HER GO NOW!" Ash notices something," Actually you know what it doesn't matter."  
  
"What?"  
  
"WHAT! I DON'T MATTER ANYMORE?"  
  
Ash just smiles and shrugs his shoulders. Gary was suddenly forced to let go of Misty. Brock had gotten him from behind. Gary started putting up a fight. Brock and Gary were both on the ground wrestling. Ash jumps in but somehow Gary was able to keep them both fighting. The fighting stops when there was a sickening sound of flesh ripping.  
  
Brock rolls over on his left side and was holding his other. Kris hurries over and falls to his side," Brock! Are you ok?"  
  
"That, whatever you want to call him, stabbed me!"  
  
"Move your hand and let me see."  
  
Brock moves his hands; she looks at the stab marks. She gasp at the sight," It's deep." She grabs her skirt and rips some of the bottom off of it and places it on the cut," But I'll take care of it." She takes out a Pokeball and Lunareon pops out of the ball, but before she had the chance to do anything.  
  
"STORM GET THIS POKEMON!"  
  
The bird flies down and tackles Lunareon, she was tossed through the air at least 6 feet.  
  
"NOW THE GIRL!"  
  
Storm takes another dive and takes Kris up in his talons. Kris screams and kicks but her struggle was useless.  
  
"THAT'S IT GARY!" Ash runs over and punches him, then throws a Pokeball, Charizard comes out," SEISMIC TOSS THIS FREAK!"  
  
Charizard does as Ash says. He takes Gary, fly high, then Gary lands on the ground with a thud against the mud. Ash notices that Brock was trying to sit up.  
  
"Brock lay down, you're not in the right condition to be getting up."  
  
"But Kris! I have find her, she could be hurt Ash!"  
  
"I'll look for her! I'll find her and bring her back here. I saw where Storm landed and I can get there quickly. Misty stay with him. I'll be back as soon as I can, and I'll bring her back with me, no matter what."  
  
"Ash let me go with you!"  
  
"No! You have to stay here with Brock to keep pressure down on that wound."  
  
Misty just nods, Ash runs off with Pikachu by his side. A long hour later, Ash slowly comes walking back to the group. He was carrying Kris' fragile broken body. Brock was sitting up now; he looks at Ash with terror of the worse in his eyes. Ash carefully lays Kris on the ground next to Brock.  
  
"Storm had carried her off deep into the forest and I found her in a tree. Luckily she's still alive. I think her wrist is broken and a rib or two as well."  
  
"Thanks Ash," Brock leans over the girl who was out.  
  
Misty walks over to Ash," What happened to you?"  
  
"Oh, I scraped it getting up the tree to Kris, I'm ok though. Only thing I'm worried about is Kris. I might not be a doctor," he says this part every low, in a whisper," There's no way she could survive that fall. Storm didn't gently place in that tree, he dropped her from a pretty good height."  
  
"So you think that," Ash cuts Misty off.  
  
"Yeah," he looked like it hurt him to say it.  
  
Later that night Lunareon had recovered and was healing Brock slowly. She tried healing Kris but it always seemed to make things worse than they were. They made a camp right outside the forest. Ash and Misty were near the fire, Brock was leaned against a tree with Kris in his arms, and she had woken up only a few hours ago. She was in a lot of pain and from an odd mark signaled that there was a bit of internal bleeding that they couldn't stop.  
  
"I just can imagine just how Brock will be if she does," Misty hesitates," if she does die."  
  
"Yeah I know how it would feel."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yeah I don't know what'd I do if something like that happened you Misty."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Would I lie to you."  
  
"No," Misty smiles.  
  
"Brock what's going to happen?"  
  
"I don't know Krissy," Brock says sincerely as he runs his fingers through her hair.  
  
"I think I know one thing."  
  
"Uh, what's that?"  
  
"You and I both know what," she stops as she wenches in pain," what are they chances of me surviving this?"  
  
"No! You're going to make through this Kris. I love you too much to let go of you like this. Never ever let you go."  
  
Kris tries saying something but there was too pain inside to have the strength to say a thing. Ash and Misty walks over to check on the two. They all sit there and think of what to do. Not too later that night Brock and Kris had been holding hands, when her grip went lose, and whole body goes limp. At that moment Brock didn't want to believe any of what was happening. Ash and Misty were finally able to get him to calm down enough.  
  
"I could have protected her. She'd still be alive if I had."  
  
"Brock you had no way to, you were injured and couldn't. It's not your fault."  
  
Brock knew, as well as Ash and Misty, he was never going to be able to accept that it wasn't his fault for Kris' death.  
  
"This has to be a bad dream Misty. There's no way that this could have happened."  
  
"I agree Ash but if I was wouldn't you've woken up by now?"  
  
"Yeah I guess," Ash suddenly knew he couldn't accept this," NO! This has to be a dream, a nightmare!"  
  
"Ash, you would have woken by now. NO one could possibly sleep with this kind of dream."  
  
"NO! I know this isn't real."  
  
"Ash you know that I love you but I think you're going a bit nuts."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah," Misty smiles.  
  
The earth starts shaking again, Ash falls over and everything goes black.  
  
"ASH! ASH! WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!"  
  
Ash snaps awake to see everyone standing around him even Jake, Sam, Nate, his mom and Kris. Everyone was there.  
  
"What?" Ash screams and everyone looks at him like he was nuts.  
  
"Ash you were having this nightmare and you were starting scare us."  
  
"Yeah," Brock adds," You were moaning, and yelling, you even yelled Gary Oak's name once or twice. Then you started saying Misty, me, and Kris' names like something was happening to us."  
  
"You see in that dream, all of you died expect for Misty, you, and me."  
  
"Ash it was a dream, all of us are here and ok."  
  
Ash sits up holding his head," That was a horrible dream. Oh gosh I hope nothing like that really happens."  
  
"Ash what was so bad?"  
  
Ash tells them the whole dream, when he got to Jake's death. Jake gave him and odd look," A branch couldn't stop me."  
  
"Sure, Jake." Kris plays with him.  
  
Ash continues and finishes after awhile. Everyone shrugs it off and thinks nothing of it. Later that day everyone was down at the beach. Everyone was playing around in the water kicking around water and splashing each other. Suddenly Kris jumps out of the water and screams.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Something rubbed up against me!"  
  
A Totodile pops out of the water. A guy comes running over," Oh sorry about that Miss. I'm watching this lil guy for a friend. And he ran off from me."  
  
"Oh it's ok I'm just jumpy."  
  
"You from around here?" Ash asked.  
  
"Nah, I'm actually from Crimson Town. And of course you probably haven't heard of it. It's a little town near Violet City, no one really never goes there."  
  
"Oh, from Johto then, that's cool people from Johto are normally and little stranger and kinder there." Kris says warmly.  
  
"Thanks but not Crimson Town, full of rotten people. That's why I left. Oh sorry, names Jack Black. Yeah some name isn't it?"  
  
Everyone smiles at the name," I'm Ash, from, well here."  
  
"I'm Misty."  
  
"I'm Brock and this Kristina."  
  
"But you can call me Kris. This is Sam, and the guy over there is Nate."  
  
"Wow all travel together?"  
  
"Yup, well it was just Misty, Brock, and I but theses others just tagged along." Ash says jokingly.  
  
"You watch yourself Ash Ketchum, you might be Brock's best bud but I'd still take you!" Kris replies jokingly as well," We were fixing to go have a picnic want to join? That is everyone else is ok with it."  
  
"Sure why not!"  
  
Everyone agreed," Sure why not."  
  
An hour later everyone was laughing and having a great time sitting in the shade of a few umbrellas. They all ate their fill and were just having fun. Jack was fitting in with the group perfectly; it seemed like they had made a new friend. Ash, Jake, and Jack were fighting over which Final Fantasy is the best. Misty and Sam were having a peaceful conversation, while Brock and Kris were having a chat together. Soon Kris folded a towel to make a pillow and lays down to rest a bit, not too long after Brock lay down next to her. Ash and Jack were talking about which types have advantages over others.  
  
"Come one you two, we came here to have fun not fighting," Misty quietly says," Plus people are resting and you are getting loud."  
  
Ash looks at her," Huh?"  
  
She points at Brock and Kris and Ash nods his head, then came a voice that he hated," Well if it isn't Ketchum."  
  
Ash gets to his feet in a hurry and sees Gary in his face," Gary what do you want!"  
  
"Nothing Ash, I just thought I'd walk over a bug you."  
  
Jack was to his feet along with Misty," Gary leave us alone."  
  
Gary studies Misty," Well you've turned out to a beautiful young lady, not that little thing like you use to be."  
  
"What does it matter to you!" Jack suddenly says.  
  
"Gee two freaks in one day! What a special surprise, NOT!"  
  
The yelling caught attention of a few other people on the beach, and as well as woke Brock and Kris up. Brock stands up," Gary what are you going coming over here and bugging Ash like this?"  
  
"Because I can, what was your name again? What does it matter, you've always just been one of those tag-alongs of Ash's."  
  
Brock stepped up to Gary and Gary started taking a few steps back because Brock was overtowering Gary by far. Gary came out with something to really bug Brock.  
  
"Surprised you aren't asking were all the girls are? Or running around after each one on the beach."  
  
Brock was fixing to grab Gary by the neck but was stopped by Kris stepping in front of the two," Why would he be?"  
  
"I was wrong THREE freaks in one day. Over it yet?"  
  
"GARY OAK YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH THIS MOMENT!"  
  
"Why should I listen to you, you aren't my mom or my girlfriend. At least not anymore!"  
  
Kris jumps towards Gary but Brock grabs her and pulls her back," Why would she want to go out with a person like you?"  
  
"I don't know ask her that!"  
  
Kris suddenly yells out," WHY AREN'T YOU IN JAIL LIKE YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE?!"  
  
"My sentence is over, I served my time."  
  
"Whatever you were to serve three years of jail then 2 years in intensive rehab to get that hasty habit of yours out! It's only been 4!"  
  
"They said I'm cured! So I was let go! Surprised you were keeping count."  
  
Jack and Ash jump in and were fixing to burst into a fight but the beach security jumped in a stopped it before it could begin. Ash, Jack, and Brock were told to leave, as well as Gary. The group packed up and left. Back at the Ketchum house Jack and Kris had some confessing to do on how they were involved with Gary.  
  
"Well, it was in Johto, we meet in Crimson Town and we fought there. I won and he got ticked off, and since then we've bumped into each other and became enemies. That's my tale." Jack told his story short and to the point. It was Kris' turn.  
  
"Well, he was in the town that the collage that I went to was. We meet at a party, he asked me out, and he was nice then so I said why not. Months later we, well he wanted to start getting involved in ways I didn't, so finally he got tired of me saying no and took charge. Two months later in court four other girls and I testified against him for rape and he was sentenced three years of jail then two of rehab." By then Kris looked almost in pain from the story," He left a few psychical scars and some mental ones too."  
  
"He's the guy who did that to you?"  
  
"Yeah," Kris answered Jake's question.  
  
"You didn't know?"  
  
"No I didn't, I just knew some guy raped her! I was out of the collage by then. Kris ever wanted to talk about it so I just never knew!"  
  
"Ok! Let's get off this, you ok Kris?"  
  
"And what was he saying about you going after all the girls on the beach?"  
  
Brock looks at her like I thought I told you. She just looked back with a serious NO," Well I was a girl crazy guy. So?"  
  
"I was just wondering."  
  
Everyone was silent for a few minutes when Mrs. Ketchum comes into the living room and breaks the silence," Only one want ice cream or cake? Oh sorry did I interrupt something?"  
  
"No Mom it's ok, sure I'd like some, anyone else?"  
  
"No thank you Mrs. Ketchum," Kris quickly answers.  
  
"Yeah why not!"  
  
Mrs. Ketchum smiles," Ok come on everyone."  
  
Everyone besides Kris and Brock walk into the kitchen for snacks. Brock looks over at Kris, "You never told me anything about Gary."  
  
"I don't like to talk about it, that's all."  
  
"But you couldn't talk to me about it?"  
  
"Brock I'm sorry, it's just something hard for me to talk about. Your dad knows more about me then anyone and he doesn't even know what happened, besides the facts everyone else knows."  
  
"So my dad knows more about you than me?"  
  
"Not really, there are something he knows that you don't and then you know something that he doesn't. Brock, don't take it wrong or anything."  
  
Everyone else was in the kitchen laughing and having fun. But it was soon broken when Kris came hurrying out of the living room and strait out the back door. Ash looks at Misty and she shrugs her shoulders. Ash walks into the living room and saw Brock near the front door.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I'll tell you later Ash, I got to go find Kris," Brock grabs a coat and hurries out the front door to find Kris. About an hour later Brock comes into the house without Kris. Brock walks upstairs not saying anything to anyone. Ash runs up after him.  
  
"Brock what happened? Where's Kris?"  
  
"The lake, she went out there to be alone."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We got into a fight, that's the only way to put it. We had an argument in the living room, I ran out after her, found her, then that made things worse."  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"No not really."  
  
"Brock there's no way a fight will break you two."  
  
"I don't know, the way she was looking at me, and the way she was acting. I'm not sure Ash, she is really ticked off."  
  
"Just give her time, that's what I did with Misty, now we hardly ever fight. But I guess that's different you two are a couple."  
  
"Plus Kris isn't like Misty Ash. I guess I'll just let her come back and chill. Hopefully she will."  
  
Ash decides to leave Brock alone and walks down to the others. He takes a seat and tells everyone just the fact they had a fight and that they should leave Brock alone for awhile. The doorknob on the front door twist open and Kris slowly enters the house. She shuts the door slowly behind her and looked like she was upset and depressed.  
  
Misty and Sam get up and walk over to her. All three girls walk upstairs and into the bedroom. Kris sat on one of the beds and falls back wards on the bed. Misty sits next to her," You ok Kris?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What's wrong Kris? Brock came back looking sad and depressed."  
  
"I bet so," Kris sniffles," I know I hurt him."  
  
"Then go make it up with him and you two go back to the love bird life you always live!"  
  
"Sam it might not be that easy."  
  
"You ever know till you try Kris."  
  
Kris nods and walks out of the room and finds Brock. Misty went back downstairs but sees Ash out on the back porch. She walks out," What's the matter Ash you look stressed about something."  
  
"Well one of the weirdest things about that dream, you always seemed to be one step ahead of everyone. You seemed to know everything ahead of time. You just seemed to know what was going to happen and when. It was strange, and another weird thing was," Ash pauses," You know how close Brock and Kris are right?"  
  
"Yeah, they're very close."  
  
"During that dream, they seemed to be so, distant from each other. Like Kris would break down crying and Brock would try comforting her but nothing worked."  
  
"Weird."  
  
"I know," Ash didn't want to tell her about the things that happened between him and her during the dream," But it was only a dream, nothing to worry about."  
  
"Sure," she smiles at Ash and he smiles back," Any ways, when do you think something like what Brock has will happen to either one of us?"  
  
Ash sits down on one of the steps leading to the yard and sighs," I dunno, I guess we just have find someone first."  
  
"What're two talking about?" Jack walks outside.  
  
"Just stuff."  
  
"Oh, mind if I join in?"  
  
"Nah, go ahead," Ash moves over to make room for Jack to sit.  
  
For awhile Ash and the other two talk for awhile, but Kris shortly interrupts," Misty can I talk to you a moment?"  
  
Misty nods and stands to talk to Kris. They go into the house and Kris whispers something to Misty. She nods in reply," Wait you haven't said anything to him yet?" Kris slowly nods a no," You need to Kris."  
  
"I know! But I don't know what to say!"  
  
"Don't worry about it Kris, if you listen to your heart you'll know exactly what to say. Now go make things up with him."  
  
Kris nods and goes back up the stairs. She slowly walks up towards the bedroom door and softly knocks on the door and looks in. Brock doesn't look up from the floor, Kris walks in towards him," Brock, you ok?" She sits next to him.  
  
Brock didn't say anything for a minute or two then he roughly replies," What does it matter."  
  
Kris didn't take any time to reply," It matters! Brock, I... if I knew this was going to turn out like this then I," Brock cuts her off.  
  
"Then what Kris? Maybe it is for the best that it did, because how I know that everything you've told me wasn't because you want me, at least not for me! Just because I'm almost like my dad," Brock said all of this very harshly. He looks down at her, she was looking down at the ground and she seemed that she was shaking as well.  
  
"No. Brock I love you because you're you! And another thing your more like your mother than your father Brock. But," she pauses to breath and wipe some tears from her eyes," if you want to think that then you can!" Her face suddenly falls into her hands and her whole body shakes.  
  
Brock suddenly couldn't stand himself, a sharp pain shot through his chest. He puts his hand on her arm and she looks up at him," Sorry Krissy, I didn't mean any of that."  
  
"You better of not! Because I don't like being mad at you."  
  
Brock and Kris both smile and Brock playfully picks Kris up and spins around," And I don't like to be mad at you, or say anything like that to you. I never will say anything like that to you again."  
  
Brock was still holding Kris up in the air and she looked down at him and smiled," Ok, I won't either."  
  
Just then, ruining a perfect moment, Ash knocks on the door," Sorry but other people sleep in this room too."  
  
"Sorry Ash," Brock lowers Kris back to her feet," Night Brock," She jumps up to kiss him on the cheek then walks out.  
  
"I'm guessing that means you two made up?"  
  
"Yup," Brock looks at Ash," I'm tired and going to sleep, night Ash." Brock changes into a pair of simple gray PJ Pants and an orange tank top, just as Misty pops in," Good night you two!"  
  
"Night Mist," Ash and Brock quickly say in unison, expect Brock's part of it sounded extremely tired.  
  
Next morning Ash, Misty, Kris and Jake all slept in till around 9, but not to long after Kris woke up she went to check on Brock. He quietly woke up and looked over at her," Come here."  
  
Kris sleepily walks over towards him," What?"  
  
Brock sat up and pulled Kris down in to the bed with him. Ash walks in not long after and the both were quietly sleeping snuggled up close to each other. Ash laughs and walks out. That afternoon the gang was at Prof. Oak's private swimming pool and Jack had joined them. Someone comes walking up towards the poolside with Oak.  
  
"Everyone this is Professor Willow and she as a favor to ask of you all. She is from Johto."  
  
"Not Crimson Town luckily!"  
  
"No, actually I'm from Midnight Town. We're famous for the tons of Dark Pokemon that live in the area. Actually that is the favor I ask of you all. The Dark Pokemon, well why don't I show you something."  
  
They get out of the pool and dry off, inside she pops a tape into the VCR," Incase you needed to see how bad things are there I brought this tape."  
  
The tape showed hundreds of Dark Pokemon and some usual peaceful Pokemon attacking the town and the town's people. She shuts the tape off," As you can see we have a problem and cannot fix it ourselves. We think that someone is leading these Pokemon to doing this and that they themselves have no choice either they do it or not. As you could see the normally peaceful Bellossom's, Mareep's, and other real peaceful Pokemon were attacking people, so that is what causes us to think that someone is making these Pokemon do this."  
  
"Well it can't be Team Rocket. Who else could do this?"  
  
"I don't know and was hoping you all would find out for us. Also bring a stop to this destruction of our city. Pokemon are also getting hurt in the process, this is horrible and you must help us!"  
  
Will the group accept the challenge? Who is causing such destruction to this town, these people, and those Pokemon?  
  
Find out in the next story.....  
  
Battle for the Worlds 


End file.
